Unexpected Love
by luva of timetravel
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go back in time to MWPP. Two ppl unexpectedly fall for them, but will the girls back off or fall for the guys? Plz R&R. I totally suck at summaries!
1. Default Chapter

Seventeen year-old Hermione Granger and sixteen year-old Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room, laughing hysterically.

"I-I-I can't believe he di-did that!" Ginny cried in between laughs. Hermione was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. 

"Aw, Gin, you should've been there! It was hilarious!" 

"I bet it was! Trust Ron to freak out and scream like a girl when he sees a spider!" Hermione laughed madly. Ginny's eyes twinkled as she grinned mischievously. 

"I can use this against Ron, y'know?" Hermione giggled. 

"I'm sure he'll love that!" Ginny grabbed a hold of her hairbrush as she brushed her long red hair. It was now down to her waist and she absolutely loved it. Hermione had now transformed herself into a proper woman, she had all the curves and the summer before she came back to school, she'd managed to get a hair-straightener, so now her hair was completely straight. Her hair trailed to half-way down her back. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she laughed, then covered her legs with her skirt. Hermione had long thin legs that had most of the male population drooling over her. At first, she found it unnerving, but after a while, she began to enjoy the attention. 

"So, when's your next date with my brother?" Ginny asked interestedly. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm waiting for him to ask, what about your date with Harry?"

"Saturday, he's taking me to The Three Butterbeers for a drink" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he's _so romantic" Ginny giggled, looked at the time and leapt up._

"Oh god, we're half an hour late for our classes!" Ginny shrieked. They both picked up their bags. Grabbing a time-turner from under her robes, Ginny hurried out of the Gryffindor common room with Hermione hot on her heels.

"Where did you get a time-turner?" she gasped, whilst running next to her.

"McGonagall gave it to me because I'm taking two extra classes than normal!" she panted, then gasped as she slipped. Hermione grabbed a hold of her, but it was too late. Ginny had accidentally loosened her grip on the time-turner and it had gone crashing to the ground. 

"NO!" Ginny screamed holding tightly onto Hermione as their surroundings went spinning.

"What's happening?!" Ginny shouted, looking fearful as they blacked out. 

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

As Hermione's surroundings came into focus, she sat bolt upright. That had felt like it'd gone on forever. Ginny lay down beside her, clearly unconscious. It looked like they were in one of the Hogwarts' corridors. Trying to wake Ginny, Hermione started slapping her. Her eyes opened and she sat upright.

"Aw man, that hurt!" she whined, massaging her back, then she voiced the very question that was preying on the two girls' minds. 

"Where are we?" 

"That's a very good question, wait, look, we haven't gone too far back in time, there's Harry!" She shrieked, pointing at messy black-haired boy walking down the corridor on his own.

Ginny and Hermione ran at full speed down to Harry and hugged him.

"Oh Harry! We've been looking all over for you! Ginny needed to talk to you about your date on Saturday" Of course, this wasn't true, it was just an excuse to talk with him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What _are you talking about? First off, the name's James, __not Harry and secondly, I've already got a girlfriend by the name of Lily Evans" Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other in confusion, then turned back to 'James'. Ginny gasped. Harry's eyes were an emerald green, but this boys eyes were a dark brown; she gripped onto Hermione's arm. _

"Hermione" she whispered "That's not Harry" Hermione paled, on realizing it also.

"It's James Potter" She whispered, so that only Ginny could hear and at the same time, they passed out. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

". . . don't know where who they are" 

"They said I was . . ." 

"Are you sure? I mean . . ." 

Ginny screwed her eyes shut tight; the voices were giving her a headache. On hearing a moan next to her, she snapped her eyes open to see Hermione lying in the next bed. She smiled weakly.

"Ah, I see you've awoken" Looking up, she saw Albus Dumbledore standing over her, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, hello Professor" she muttered weakly. Dumbledore nodded to Hermione.

"She hasn't awoken yet" Ginny nodded. 

"How did you two come to be here?" Dumbledore questioned. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, looking curious, while the Marauders had obviously left.

"We-We're time-travelers, sir. It was an accident" 

"And you ran up to James Potter calling him Harry, am I correct?" Ginny nodded, blushing bright red. 

"May I ask who Harry is?" 

"Well . . ." she hesitated "He's a-a friend from the future. We're from the future" Ginny finished lamely.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Is it safe to assume that he's James Potter's son?" 

"Yes" Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Very well, you both attend Hogwarts, correct?" It was Hermione who answered this time.

"Yes Professor and we're both in Gryffindor" 

"What year?"

"Well, Ginny's sixteen and I'm seventeen, but can she please be in my year? We don't want to be separated" 

"Understandable. Yes, Miss . . . ?" he trailed off, realizing that he hadn't got either of their names.

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger" 

"Very well, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, you may keep your last names" 

"Thank you Professor" they both said in unison. 

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Now, you both need somebody from your house to show you around Hogwarts, otherwise it'll look very suspicious for new students to know where they're going" 

Hermione and Ginny both nodded in understanding. 

"Right, I'll get Miss Lily Evans to look after you both. She's Head Girl. Ah, that reminds me. Miss Granger, I'm afraid that I will have to remove your Head Girl badge" Hermione sighed as she reluctantly handed it to the Headmaster. Dumbledore beamed at them both.

"Have a good time in the past, ladies. I'll try and find a way to get you two back, until then, I hope you make some friends" and with that, he left, leaving a bewildered Hermione and Ginny behind.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = = 

"So, you're the two new students? Pleased to meet you, I'm Lily Evans" She smiled weakly "I sound like a tour guide" Ginny and Hermione giggled. 

"Nah, its okay, we don't mind, you can be our tour guide if you want" 

Lily flashed Hermione a broad grin. 

"Thanks, I'm Lily Evans and I'll be your tour guide this evening" They all burst out laughing.

"I'm a muggle-born, so I know what you're talking about, Ginny does too, but she's a pure-blood" 

"What's wrong with being a pure-blood?" Ginny asked, looking wounded.

"Gin, I didn't mean it in a horrible way!" Ginny waved it aside and giggled.

"I know" Lily looked at the two girls strangely.

"Are you two friends?" she questioned. They both nodded.

"Best friends in fact" Lily grinned.

"Cool! Ah, here we are" she said, stopping outside the Fat Lady. She gave the Fat Lady the password and entered. 

On entering, there was a huge explosion and four boys laughed hysterically. Lily sighed.

"You'd do well to stay away from those four" she told them "They're nothing but trouble, well apart from James" she pointed over to the Harry-look-a-like "He's my boyfriend" 

"Ooh" Ginny said with a grin "Had sex yet?" Lily's jaw dropped, while Hermione looked shocked.

"Gin! You're not supposed to ask things like that!" Lily blushed bright red.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I'd said it! Damn it! I've been hanging out with my brother's _way too long!" Lily laughed._

"My brother's are pranksters, so I pick up some stuff" Hermione giggled.

"Hey Lils!" James said, putting his arm around his girlfriend "Who are these two? Oh, you're the one that mistook me for some other guy" Ginny looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you look so much like my boyfriend and I thought it was miracle that he'd be here too" James smiled sympathetically. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to annoy you or anything, I'll leave you alone" she said as she made for the girls' dormitories. James pulled her back.

"Wait, I haven't introduced myself properly! I'm James Potter, pleased to meet you" he said, holding out his hand to shake hers. Ginny smiled.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger" 

"Wanna meet my friends? I promise, they're not as scary as they look" 

"No, they're even scarier!" Lily said, stifling a giggle. 

"Oi!" Hermione and Ginny both bit their lips. Two years ago, they'd had mega crushes on the Marauders. Ginny had a crush on Lupin, while Hermione had a crush on Sirius, they'd both ended up fighting over who was the better Marauder. The memory seemed to amuse them both because they both started giggling simultaneously. 

"What?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing" Hermione said, sending Ginny a grin. Ginny returned it.

As they made their way over to the Marauders, their hearts were doing nervous flips; they were meeting the _Marauders_, the people that Fred and George idolized! The people that made the Marauders map! 

A handsome boy with floppy black hair and deep blue eyes was leaning back lazily in one of the armchairs, grinning broadly. This had to be Sirius Black. Another boy had sandy brown hair with grey bits flecked in it. He looked rather pale, but happy nevertheless. No doubt that this boy was Remus Lupin. Last, but not least, the last boy had blonde hair and a mousy look about him, he had watery blue eyes and a small smile on his face. This had to be the rat, Peter Pettigrew.

"This is Sirus, Remus and Peter, guys, meet Hermione and Ginny" James said, pointing to each of them in turn. They all said their "hellos" and "Nice to meet you", except Sirius, who took Hermione's and Ginny's hands and kissed them lightly.

"A pleasure to meet such lovely ladies such as yourselves" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"_Please, don't tell me you're one of those charmers who try to shag every single girl in their year!" Sirius flashed a grin._

"I might be" 

"Aw, Hermione, looks like you're gonna get lucky!" Ginny said with a wink to her best friend. Hermione blushed and glared at Ginny.

"Shut it! I bet you anything that you'll probably be the first to get bedded by Mr. Charmer here" 

"Whatever! No way! Not my type!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_Sure" _

"Hermione . . . we're doing it again" Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

"What, you mean, the arguing?" Ginny giggled and nodded "Hey, remember when we argued over who was cuter, our old Professor or Harry's godfather?" she asked. Ginny nodded. Hermione laughed.

"Will you two stop talking as if we weren't here?" Lily asked, looking exasperated. 

"Oh . . . sorry" 

"Come on, let's go to our dormitories and leave the lads to talk about . . . whatever they were talking about" Ginny said as her and Hermione left. Lily giggled.

"Those two are weird!" James nodded.

"I agree!" 

"You would!"

"Hey!"

"Well, I think I'm gonna go and get to know them a little better, see you guys later" and with that, Lily disappeared up the girls' dormitories.

"Well" Sirius said, leaning back in his chair and letting out a low whistle "Looks like we've got some hotties in our year" Remus and Peter nodded in agreement. James just shrugged.

"I guess" 

"Well, I think I'm gonna try my charm on that Hermione girl, she's hot!" 

"Ginny's very pretty" Remus commented. Peter raised an eyebrow.  
"I think Hermione was a lot prettier than Ginny" 

"Nuh-uh! Ginny's prettier!" 

"Hermione's prettier!"

"Ginny's prettier!" 

"Guys! They're both pretty, alright? Sheesh, I've never seen you guys fight over _females before!" James said, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, Sirius yawned and stretched his arms upwards. _

"I'm gonna go to bed, see you guys tomorrow" and with that, Sirius left, leaving the others to talk about the new girls. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione awoke to Lily and Ginny jumping on her bed.

"Get up! You're gonna be late for classes and it's your first day!" Lily shrieked. Hermione simply groaned and pulled the covers over her head, but screamed when she felt herself being levitated and taken downstairs into the common room.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, as Lily flicked her wrist and Hermione landed on the sofa. The Marauders were all staring at her with wide eyes. 

"I am _never going to talk to you again!" Hermione yelled at Lily as she stormed up the stairs in her teddy-bear nightie. Sirius was grinning broadly at the sight he'd just seen, while Remus and Peter had gone bright red at seeing a female in literally nothing. Ginny and Lily glanced at each other, then burst out laughing._

"Did you see the look on her face?" Ginny asked. 

"Never seen someone look so terrified in all my life!" Lily giggled.

Half an hour later, Hermione stormed into the common room, her eyes ablaze. Sirius winked at her, but she was fuming so much that she didn't notice. 

"Ginny Weasley! Come back here with that book!" she shouted as she ran after her best friend.

"It's only Hogwarts: A History, it's not _that_ interesting" James told her. Hermione looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Never say that to Hermione!" Ginny warned "She'll freak" Hermione threw her a dirty look before fleeing from the Gryffindor common room.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny smiled as she walked over to the Marauders.

"Hey, Remus is it?" she asked, looking at the sandy-haired boy who had his nose buried in a book. Remus looked up and nodded, blushing slightly. 

"Uh, yeah, that's me"

"Can I have a word with you?" Remus looked at her, slightly taken aback, but not before standing up and walking outside the Gryffindor common room. 

"I needed a word with you" she said seriously. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked. 

"I . . ." she took a deep breath, then carried on "I need to know if Sirius is seeing someone" Remus' heart sank, she didn't like him in _that _way, she wanted Sirius. He scowled; Sirius always got the girls that Remus liked.

"What's it to you? Anyway, if you're _so _interested, then why don't you ask him yourself?" Remus asked, rather rudely. Ginny looked at him shocked, but then it clicked.

"You-you don't think that _I like him, do you?" she asked incredulously, before starting to laugh. Remus felt relieved at this, but then curiosity got the better of him._

"Which girl is asking you to ask me?" He asked. 

"No one, I'm just curious because-because he keeps looking at Hermione strange and I was worried that maybe you guys placed a bet to see who could bed her first or something like that" Ginny said, looking worried. Remus blinked a few times, not believing what he was hearing.

"Sirius just likes your friend, that's all" 

"Trying to charm her into bed before dumping her?" Ginny asked heatedly. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Same thing happened last year" she replied at Remus' questioning gaze "I don't think she quite got over it; do _not _repeat what I just said to _anyone_!"  Remus nodded seriously.

"Please, if Sirius is doing exactly that, _stop him_, I don't want my friend to end up being heartbroken" she pleaded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Without realizing it, Remus had pulled her into a hug. Ginny returned after getting over the shock that her old teacher was _hugging her! When she pulled away, they both blushed._

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Remus said, looking apologetic. Ginny waved it away. 

"No problem, listen, I'm gonna go find Hermione, so see you later, okay?" and with that, she rushed off.  

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Sirius?" Remus asked, taking a tentative step towards his friend.

"Yeah, Moony? Bulls-eye! You lose!" Sirius laughed at beating Peter at wizards' chess for the tenth time in a row. Peter flushed, then turned to Remus, who was looking serious. James obviously noticed that his friend wasn't about to say something silly, so he shut up and waited for Remus to talk also. Sirius' laughter died down when he saw that no one else was laughing. He turned to Remus, who sighed.

"I need to talk to you about your 'plans' with Hermione" he told him. Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, what about them?" he asked slowly.

"I don't think you should go through with it" Remus stated firmly. Sirius looked as if Remus he had gone mad, while James laughed.

"Moony, what's the matter with you? There's nothing wrong with Padfoot sleeping with Hermione"

"And then dumping her afterwards?" Remus asked, looking angry. Sirus shrugged.

"Depends how good she is in bed" Remus' jaw dropped.

"Moony, what's wrong? You don't _normally _get all worked up about Padfoot sleeping with girls, then dumping them" 

Remus wanted with all his might to tell them about what Ginny had said, but he'd promised her he wouldn't tell a soul, so he kept quiet.

"I just think that at seventeen, you would be mature enough to realize that you break the girls' hearts when you just dump them like yesterday's rubbish" he replied quietly. They all stayed silent as they watched him exit the boys' dormitories.

"You know what, I think Moony's been drinking too much" Sirius stated, before rubbing his hands and turning to James "Up for a round?" But James was too preoccupied with what Moony had said. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione grinned madly at Lily and Ginny. 

"That was so cool!" she told them. Lily and Ginny nodded. 

"So, how do you two fancy then?" Lily asked, looking interestedly at the two new girls.

"No one" they both said in unison, but their faces burning bright red gave it away.

"Come on, tell me! I won't tell anyone! Cross my heart and hope to die!" she told them seriously. Ginny and Hermione both said at the exact same time

"Sirius/Remus!"

"Whoa! Calm down, one at a time girls!" Lily said in alarm, then it clicked who they both said and she grinned.

"Oh, really now?"

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" 

"I won't, oh, look at the time, I need to go and see James" and with that, she rushed off. Ginny and Hermione both sat there for a few minutes before they both realized what Lily had said.

"Oh no, she doesn't!" they both screamed as they ran after her.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"James, I found out who Hermione and Ginny fancy!" Lily gasped as she slammed the boy's door shut. The Marauders stared at her curiously.

"Who?" James asked, looking interested. As she moved forwards, she grinned.

"They like . . ." Suddenly, the door burst open and Hermione tackled Lily to the floor, with Ginny putting her hand over Lily's mouth.

"You bitch! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Hermione yelled. Remus smirked at them and winked at Ginny, who blushed and looked away.

"I think we can most probably guess who they like" James said with a grin. Lily bit Hermione's hand and yelled out "Sirius and Remus", before Hermione grabbed her by the hair.

"Ow! Ow! Hermione, LET GO!" She screamed. Ginny laughed as she gave Hermione a high-five. 

"Come on, let's go, oh and James? Lily also likes Sirius" Ginny added as they left the room, leaving James flushed with anger and Sirius looking worried.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM FOR?!" Lily screamed, looking upset.

"Well, you went and told the guys who _we_ liked" Ginny yelled at her "I think he had the right to know, don't you?" Lily looked on the verge of tears.

"Do you realize that you've probably ruined our relationship?" she cried. 

"Yeah, right, if he loves you as much as he says he does, then he won't leave you just 'cos you've got a little girly crush on his best friend" Hermione told her and with that, she stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.

"What's with her?" Lily asked.

"Oh, you mean the fact that whoever Hermione's fancied and told her _friends, they go and blab it to whoever the guy is. She's always been teased because of it. Back in our old school, she fancied one of her best friends, who was a guy and also my brother, but one of my other brothers went and told him"  Lily immediately looked guilty._

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking"

"Well, let's just hope that they think that she likes Remus, at least _he won't go around boasting that the __new girl is in love with him" Lily nodded._

"Do you want me to come with you to find her?" she asked timidly. Ginny shook her head.

"I'll go alone"  she said and left. Lily immediately felt guilt surge through her. As she walked upstairs, she knocked on the door and opened it.

"Can I come in?" she asked. The boys nodded and smiled.

"Listen, what I said earlier, I was joking, alright?" James grinned.

"Lils, it's obvious that they like Padfoot and Moony, otherwise they wouldn't have tried covering your mouth" Lily blushed.

"Just leave them alone, alright?"

"And we heard the conversation between you and Ginny" Sirius added. Lily looked shocked.

"What?!" Remus nodded. Lily groaned.

"Great. Well, I guess you're gonna go around boasting, so I'll warn them both to beware" she said as she made to leave.

"Whoa, wait a sec, what makes you think we're gonna boast?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, it's what you always do, isn't it Sirius?" Lily snapped "Great, I've got another girl on the go, let's spread it around" Sirius stared at her, taken aback.

"I'm not going to-"

"Whatever. Just don't tease them. I tell you, Hermione's really nice and I don't want her getting upset" she told him sternly as she left, closing the door with a SNAP! 

James and Remus glanced at each other worriedly, while Peter sat there, his mouth agape. Sirius merely shrugged and sat down.   
"I'm still gonna go for her" he said determinedly "She's hot and I don't care what anyone says, she's mine" 


	3. Chapter 3

As Hermione, Ginny and Lily seated themselves in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, the first thing they noticed was that the teacher was in a very _cheery mood, something that Hermione and Ginny weren't used to seeing in their teachers._

"Pleased to meet you both, I'm Professor David" She said, flashing them all a smile.

"Professor David, what are we going to be doing in classes today?" Ginny asked, looking curious.

"Oh, we're doing Boggarts today, Miss . . . ?"

"Weasley, Professor. Um, is it a practical on Boggarts or just writing stuff down?" 

"We're going to be doing a practice, Miss Weasley. You seem rather a thorough person, do you need to know _exactly what we're doing today?" she asked politely. Ginny blushed._

"Sorry Professor, I was just curious" Professor David smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Miss Weasley" 

"I know" 

BANG!

Professor David jumped about a foot in the air, then peeked outside the classroom. There was smoke everywhere and the Marauders were all killing themselves laughing.

"That's it! I've had enough of you four! Miss Weasley, please sit next to Mr. Lupin! I'm sorry dear, what's your name?" she asked Hermione. 

"Hermione Granger, Professor"

"Miss Granger, will you be so kind as to sit next to Mr. Black and Miss Evans, I want you to sit next to Mr. Potter. Mr. Pettigrew, up to the front of the class where I can see you" she barked at the blonde haired boy who winced and quickly did as he was told.

Hermione slid into the seat next to Sirius and made sure that she didn't look at him.

"Are you okay?" Sirius whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned to Sirius with a hand on her heart.

"Don't _scare me like that!" Sirius winked at her._

"Sorry, I'll try not to scare you so much next time" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

Hermione looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"Why won't you look at me? Are you avoiding me?" 

"No, I-I just want to work, that's all" 

"Hermione" Sirius grabbed a hold of her wrist and leaned in close to her. Hermione felt her heart beating twice as fast and noticed that her breathing had quickened. Damn my stupid schoolgirl crush! She thought angrily.

"I really like you" he whispered into her ear. Hermione froze as she stared at him with disbelief. He winked at her, then resumed to looking innocently at the teacher when she glared at him.

She glanced at Ginny, trying desperately to make eye-contact with her, so she could tell her what Sirius had just said. He'd just told her he liked her! Oh, stop it Hermione, I bet he's said exactly the same thing to lots of other girls, Hermione thought to herself bitterly and knew that that was true. Feeling completely miserable, she put her head in her hands and dozed off. 

"Miss Granger!" The voice sounded so sharp that her head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"Have you been paying _any attention to what I've been saying about Boggarts for the last fifteen minutes?" Professor David asked, looking angry._

"Um, that they're shape-shifters and they transform into what scares us most?" Hermione said nervously. Professor David relaxed and nodded.

"That's correct. Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?" she asked, looking concerned. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Professor, I don't feel so good" 

"Maybe someone should escort you to the Hospital Wing" Before either Ginny or Lily could say anything, Sirius immediately stood up.

"I'll do it" Professor David raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, Mr. Black, but this time, try not to seduce her along the way, like you did with that other innocent female" A few sniggers could be heard in the class as they left. 

Hermione groaned, feeling weak. She wanted to be with Ginny, not _Sirius_!

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"What do you think?" she snapped. 

"Sorry" 

"No, don't apologize" 

"Ya know, I meant what I said back in class, is that why you feel so . . . ill?" Sirius asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Don't flatter yourself" she told him coldly. Sirius stared at her.

"Hermione!" 

"Just . . . leave me alone!" Hermione said, trying to storm off, but Sirius grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into the broom closet. He stood in front of the door, so that she couldn't pass.

"Look, you're unlike any other girl I've met and I _really _do like you!" Sirius told her, taking a step toward her. Hermione could feel herself shaking. 

"Trying to charm me? It isn't working Black!" 

"Hermione, I'm being serious!" 

"Look, I'm betting you've used those exact words with every other girl you've met. Just leave me alone!" Hermione tried to push past him, but Sirius grabbed her again and pinned her against the wall. 

"Let go of me, or I'll scream" she warned. Sirius smiled at her, then leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle and Hermione found herself liking it, but she then realized what would happen if she responded. She roughly pushed him away and ran out of the broom closet, making her way to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Hermione! Come back!" Sirius yelled as he dashed after her.

Hermione ran at full speed to the Gryffindor tower, she'd never got close to any guy, except for Harry and Ron, but they were her best friends. Dean had purposely slept with her, just for the fun of it. Ever since then, she'd found herself withdrawing from the opposite sex. She couldn't let Sirius do the same thing that had Dean had done! She dashed into the common room and made for the girls' dormitories, but just as she made it halfway to her dorm room, the stairs flattened and she went sliding down to the common room and into Sirius' arms.

"Leave me alone! Can't you take a hint? I know all about your reputation and I know that you're just trying to charm me into bed, well, let me tell you something, IT ISN'T HAPPENING!" She screamed as she burst into tears. Sirius stared at her in shock as he awkwardly put his arms around her. Hermione tried to fight against it, but Sirius didn't let go and eventually, she just fell into his arms, sobbing her heart out. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Where have they _been all lesson?" Ginny asked Lily as soon as they left the class. They both looked worried as they turned to James, Remus and Peter._

"You don't think that he, well, you know . . ." Ginny trailed off, looking worried. James shrugged, but Remus looked concerned.

"I'm sure he hasn't. Not if Hermione told him no" 

"Let's go to Gryffindor tower, maybe they're in there" They all nodded as they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As soon as they entered Gryffindor tower, they were greeted with a most unexpected surprise. Hermione was crying into Sirius' chest, while he was whispering in her ear. Ginny took a step forward.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up and flung herself at her best friend.

"Oh, Gin, I've been needing to talk to you" she cried. Ginny nodded and they quickly made their way up to the girls' dormitories, leaving Lily, Remus and James to glare at Sirius.

"Padfoot, what did you do?" James asked.

"Absolutely nothing. She just burst into tears and started saying stuff like "I know all about your reputation and what you're planning on doing to me. It's happened to me before" Lily looked gob-smacked.

"It's happened to her _before?" she asked, looking horrified. Sirius nodded. _

"I'll tell you something though, she's unlike any other girl I've ever met before and I mean that in a good way, she must be the only girl in this school that can resist me" Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh, Padfoot, please tell me you didn't" Remus said, looking worried.

"Hey, she just burst into tears on me, what would _you _have done?" 

"I'm glad you didn't take advantage of her when she was vulnerable" Lily said with a smile.

"Hey, she's strong, even when she's vulnerable" Sirius grimaced "She kicked me right where it hurts" They all burst out laughing.

"When was this then?" James asked, looking amused.

"Oh, when she was crying on my chest, I tried to kiss her and WHAM! I tell you, it _hurt!" They were all by this time, howling with laughter._

"Oh, god, I love this girl already!" Lily said through her tears of laughter "She's brilliant!" 

"Yeah" Sirius said with a dreamy look on his face "She is" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"And-and then he kissed me" she wailed. Ginny looked shocked. 

"What did you do?"

"I pushed him away and ran off. I c-couldn't do it" she whimpered. Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione.

"I know and I'm proud of you. You must be the only girl who can resist his charms, you know" she beamed at her. Hermione smiled weakly.

"So, how are thing going with you and _Remus_?" Hermione asked with a grin appearing on her face. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, there's nothing between us" she said airily, but Hermione wasn't convinced. 

"If you don't tell me what happened in Defense, then I'm gonna go down there and start shouting that you fancy him"

"It's nothing new to them. They all know" Ginny said grumpily.

"Okay" and with that, she dashed downstairs with Ginny hot on her heels.

"I was joking!" she exclaimed as Hermione let loose with "GINNY FANCIES REMUS! GINNY FANCIES REMUS! GINNY FANCIES MMMHHHMMM!" 

"She's drunk" Ginny told them brightly, blushing beetroot red. Lily giggled as Remus blushed scarlet.

"Hermione, I think you need a good nights' sleep. You can dream about Ron!" Ginny added brightly. Hermione stared at her.

"Ron?! Are you mad?!"

"He's your boyfriend. How am I mad?" 

"He's your brother!"

"And your _boyfriend" _

"Well then, you can have sweet dreams about Harry" Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Harry?! Ew! No way!" Hermione blinked a few times.

"He's your boyfriend"

"Not really. Oh, Hermione, come on! His idea of a date is to have a few glasses of Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks!" 

"But you've liked him since you were eleven!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just goes to prove that you _can _get over your crushes" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah. All Ron and I ever did was argue. It was _so _annoying!" Ginny giggled.

"That's true"

"Wait a sec, you two have _boyfriends?!" Sirius asked incredulously._

"Not really. They're not exactly romantic and Ron's a rubbish kisser" Hermione said with a grin "Unlike someone else I know" Only Sirius seemed to know who she referring to as he smiled broadly.

"Come on Hermione, let's go to dinner. I'm starving!" Ginny exclaimed as they linked arms and set off for the Great Hall. Lily made her way to the girls' dormitories to get changed out of her school uniform.

"She really is amazing" Sirius said when Lily was out of hearing range. 

Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? You mean to tell me that the great Sirius Black has actually found a girl he _likes without shagging or snogging her first?! Either Padfoot's ill or this girl is really something!" _

"She's gorgeous and she's smart, she's not giggly when she's near me and she's totally different to any other girl I've ever met. I think I've found _the one" he said dramatically. James stared at him as if he'd gone mad. He waved a hand in front of his face, but got no response._

"Padfoot? Come back to planet Earth" The only response he got was a blink. James let out a low whistle as he turned to Remus and Peter.

"This girl is really something if she can do _this _to Padfoot" 

"Yeah" Remus said as his mind wandered to a certain red-head.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Ginny stopped abruptly when they saw a gang of Slytherins blocking their way to the Great Hall.

"Can you please move? We would like to eat sometime today" Hermione said, looking annoyed. The Slytherins sniggered, while two of them stepped forward. Ginny and Hermione both gasped when they realized that they were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"What if we don't wanna move? What are you gonna do then, little mudblood?" Snape spat. Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at the boy who was going to become her Potions professor. Her hand itched to grab her wand and hex them, but she knew that if she did that something bad would happen. She made a move to get past them, but Lucius grabbed a hold of her and pinned her up against a wall. Ginny screamed and made to run forward, only to be held back by Snape and Nott.

"Let go of me, you moron!" Hermione yelled.

"No, I wanna have a little fun with you first, mudblood" he sneered as his hand made to reach for her top, but she immediately whipped out her wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Lucius went flying backwards as everyone stared in shock. Lucius had never been attacked by a 'mudblood' before! 

"If I were you, Malfoy, I'd advise you to leave me alone" Hermione growled as she aimed her wand at Snape. 

"Let go of her" she whispered dangerously. Snape glanced at Nott worriedly and at the same time, they let go of Ginny. Lucius stood up, grinning.

"It's a shame that you're a mud-"

"Say it and I'll hex you into oblivion!" Hermione warned him, her wand mere inches from his chest. Lucius backed off, looking nervous, but then he regained his composure.

"It's a shame that you're a _muggle-born_, otherwise I'd fancy you" Hermione's jaw dropped as she turned to Ginny, who looked equally as shocked.

"You've earned my respect. C'mon guys, let's go find that other mudblood Evans" Hermione stepped in front of him and pushed him roughly to the ground. Lucius glared up at her.

"What?"

"Leave Lily alone!" 

"Why should I?" 

"Because, not only are you gonna have Ginny and I after your blood, but you'll have the Marauders after your blood also" she told him.

The Slytherins snickered heartily at this.

"The Marauders are a bunch of losers who think that pranking is the best thing in the world" Snape exclaimed.

"I don't think so" Ginny replied coolly.

"Anyway, we're off. See you guys later, oh and if I find out that you've been anywhere _near Lily, I __swear you won't live to tell the tale" Hermione told Lucius before walking off, leaving the Slytherins to stare at the Gryffindor in awe._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Hey, we've been waiting for you guys" Ginny smiled when she saw the Marauders and Lily. Sirius immediately sat himself next to Hermione, while Remus sat next to Ginny. Hermione grinned at Ginny as she hinted with her eyes that he liked her. Ginny blushed when she felt Remus' leg rub gently against hers. 

"Gin, why are you blushing?" Hermione asked in an innocent voice.

"I'm _not" _

"Well, your face has gone bright red" James commented on seeing Ginny's face as red as her hair.

"Oi! Granger!" Hermione's head snapped up to see Lucius and Snape standing with their arms crossed over their chests and looking stern.

"Yeah, what do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked coolly.

"We want a word" Ginny looked worried, but Hermione shot her a reassuring glance before standing up and following them out of the Great Hall. The Marauders made to get up, but Ginny whispered something to them and they reluctantly sat back down.

"What is it?" She asked as soon as they were in a spare classroom.

"Why can't we bully Evans?" Snape asked. Hermione's jaw dropped. 

"W-What? Why are you even _asking me that? I actually expected you to completely ignore me!" Lucius' lip curled._

"Well, you're unlike any other female I've ever met. Most of them act helpless, but you're a fighter" Hermione didn't know whether to be flattered or horrified at the fact that a Slytherin, who just so happened to be a _Malfoy _was paying her a compliment.

"Uh, well, thanks, I guess"

"Go out with me" Lucius said so suddenly, that completely took Hermione off her guard.

"You what?! No way! You're a Slytherin!"

"So? I think that you'd be better in Slytherin than where you are now"

"_Gryffindor" Snape sneered, looking disgusted._

"We Slytherins see something in you that no other Gryffindor has"

"The ability to fight back and curse anyone" Hermione snorted.

"Right. Well, what about Sirius Black and James Potter?"

"They hex people for the fun of it" Snape snapped "But you're different" 

"How would you feel about joining us in a group called Death Eaters?" Lucius asked. Hermione's heart jolted. They were asking _her _to become a Death Eater. 

"Death Eaters?" she squeaked "W-What are they?" Of course, she knew perfectly well what they were, but she wanted to hear it from them.

"A group of people who can receive an amazing amount of power for doing whatever Lord Voldemort does" Snape explained. 

"Power? Is that it?" she asked in disbelief. 

"And Lord Voldemort rewards you also if you do a good job of what he requires of you" Lucius added.

Hermione was panicking and she could feel it. 

"Um, could I, ya know, think about it? It's the Christmas holiday next week, couldn't I spend my time thinking about it over that?" she asked. They both nodded and as they turned to leave, Snape put in.

"Think _carefully about it. Once you tell us your decision, you can't change your mind" he told her, then paused "Lucius wants to know if you'll go with him to The Hogs Head on Saturday" _

"Tell him I'll let him know tomorrow" she told him. She waited until they both left the classroom, before fleeing to the Great Hall. She _had _to tell Ginny about what she'd just been offered!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Ginny, I need a word with you now" Hermione whispered frantically in her best friends' ear. Ginny looked up surprised.

"I'm eating, Hermione"

"This is more important than food!" She squeaked. Without realizing it, Sirius had grabbed Hermione round the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked her, looking curious. Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, I just want a word with Ginny, that's all" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you talk to me about it?" he asked, putting on a puppy dog face. She shook her head.

"Girl stuff" she told him. Sirius' face dropped.

"Aw man, well, pretend I'm a girl and just tell me anyway" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Remus, I'll be back later" Ginny said, giving him a peck on the cheek, before walking out of the Great Hall, with Hermione a few steps behind.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

As they entered the Gryffindor common room, they noticed that no one was there, so they settled themselves down onto the sofas, trying to make themselves comfy.

"Oh. My. God! You and Remus can't stop _touching _each other! I saw you two in the Great Hall!" Hermione grinned. Ginny blushed. 

"Forget about that! What is it you wanted to tell me?" Hermione's grin faded, her expression turned serious as she told Ginny everything that Lucius and Snape had told her. By the end, Ginny looked horrified.

"You're not going to go out with him, are you? And, you're not gonna become a Death Eater?" 

"Don't be so _stupid, Gin! I wouldn't go out with Malfoy even if you paid me and you know very well how I feel about people who just want power!" she exclaimed._

"Sorry, but I'm just worried, that's all" Hermione sighed.

"I know and believe me. I never wanted Malfoy to start liking me. Sirius is _so much cuter" she added with a smile. Ginny giggled._

"Let's go and try and find the guys, maybe we could talk to them about _homework _or _Quidditch_" Ginny said dramatically. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, there's no need to try and find us, we're right here" Stepping out from under the Invisibility cloak were Sirius, Remus and James and they didn't look too happy, although both Sirius and Remus did look slightly pink in the  face. Hermione glanced at Ginny worriedly. They'd heard everything!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Sirius. He was absolutely fuming! 

"Sirius?" she asked cautiously. Sirius locked eyes with her and she could see hurt flash across his face for a split second, before turning his expression back to normal. Hermione walked up to him and took his hand.

"Please, I need to talk to you alone" she whispered. He nodded and together, they both left the Gryffindor common room. Remus gazed apprehensively at Ginny.

"Can you really trust her?" he asked. Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her right eye twitching.

"Well, how do you know that she won't join the Death Eaters?" James questioned. Ginny shot up, looking so angry that the boys thought that she might explode.

"I can't _believe that you don't trust her! It's more or less saying to you, can you really trust Remus?" Ginny asked James. James looked taken aback._

"Of course I can!" he said defiantly.

"Well, that's how it is with Hermione! She's my best friend!" Remus immediately looked guilty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have had my doubts" Ginny sunk into the chair with her head in her hands.

"No, it's okay" James looked from Ginny to Remus and smiled. He picked the Invisibility cloak up from the ground and briskly made his exit out of Gryffindor tower. Remus stared after him with fear in his eyes. Ginny started sobbing, she didn't know why, but it felt good to let it out. Remus sat down next to her and awkwardly put his arms around her. She leaned in and literally _howled into his chest. _

"Hey? What are all the tears for? You said so yourself that you trusted Hermione" Remus soothed her gently.

"Y-Yeah, I know, b-but, I'm scared for her. W-What if, they try and force her into it?" Remus hugged her tighter.

"They won't, I promise you" Ginny eventually stopped sobbing as she stared into Remus' brown ones. 

"Thanks" she whispered. Remus smiled.

"You're welcome" and at the same time, they both leaned in and shared a tender kiss. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = 

Hermione led Sirius up to the Astronomy tower and shut the door behind her. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to talk.

"Look, I'm guessing you don't trust me anymore, right?" she asked. Sirius grinned.

"Of course I trust you! You said I was cuter than Malfoy!" he exclaimed. Hermione smiled weakly. 

"Sirius, listen, I . . ." but her voice trailed off, when he put a finger on her lips. He took a step closer to her, his eyes drowning in hers. His eyes shifted to her lips as he leaned in close to her, but at the last movement, she pushed away. 

"Sirius, please don't. As much as I would like to, I know what the result would be and-and I'm just not ready for it yet" 

"It doesn't have to end up the way you think it will" he said huskily as he neared her once again "We can just . . . have a little fun" Hermione tried to fight, tried to resist the urge, but her hormones started to kick in.

"Sirius" she whispered as his lips came to be mere inches away from hers. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Lily. She blushed when she realized what she'd walked in on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll just . . . leave you two alone!" she said brightly as she made to leave, but Hermione quickly followed after her.

"I'll come with you, I've just realized I needed to go to the library to check something out, thanks Lils" she smiled as she exited the Astronomy Tower. Lily glanced apprehensively at Sirius.

"I'm so sorry! I really am, but someone told me that you were James and I panicked" Sirius, even though he felt annoyed, put on a small smile.

"It's alright Lils. Don't worry about it, apart from the fact that we were _that close!" he said, putting his finger and thumb near each other so that they were almost touching. Lily looked apologetic._

"I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?" 

"No, nothing, it's alright" Sirius muttered, running a hand through his hair "I'm gonna ask her to the Christmas Ball, d'you think I'm in with a chance?" he asked. Lily nodded and smiled broadly.

"Most definitely! It's obvious that she's crazy about you, but she's nervous . . . give her time, she'll come round" Sirius couldn't help himself and hugged Lily.

"Thanks Lils!" 

"No problem, so . . . when are you gonna ask her to the Ball?" Sirius frowned.

"I'm not sure. I'm worried that if I ask her now, it'll be too soon. When do _you think I should ask her?" _

"Ask her now, before she gets asked by Snape or Malfoy" Lily told him. Sirius nodded; his face stern.

"There is _no way that Hermione's going to the Ball with a Slytherin! She's too good for them!" and with that said, he strode out of the Astronomy Tower in search of Hermione._

"Oh, he's got it bad!" Lily muttered to herself as she watched Sirius leave. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = 

Hermione buried her nose in "Time Travel". Whether she wanted to or not, she had to go back to the year 1997 at some point. She wondered how Sirius would feel about her then. Would he just see her as Harry's best friend or as . . . something else? She shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts. Skimming along some lines, she came across something that took her interest.

_Time Travel is supposedly one of the most dangerous things that people can do. If someone was to go back in time and tell someone what their destiny was, then fate can change. Either death or life could happen, **BUT **whether it is for a good or bad reason, fate **SHOULD NOT **be changed!_

Hermione carried on reading with wide eyes. She _could _tell Sirius what happened to him in the future! His fate didn't really affect anyone, but then her own words that she'd told Harry four years ago came back to haunt her. 

_You must not change time!_

Hermione cursed herself for always being sensible and correct. Ever since she'd arrived in this new time, she'd changed. Whether it was for better or worse, she didn't know. A clearing of a throat caught her attention as she looked up. She smiled when she saw Sirius staring at her, looking embarrassed.

"Uh, I was kinda hoping to have a word with you?" he asked, looking hopeful. Hermione patted the seat next to her and he took it gratefully.

"So, you know this Christmas Ball that's coming up?" Sirius asked; his eyes fixed on the book in front of him, not daring to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, uh, I was wondering if maybe-maybe you wanted to go with me?" Hermione couldn't help giggling as Sirius' cheeks turned slightly pink. 

"I'd love to go with you" she whispered in his ear. Sirius jumped in surprise and turned to her with a goofy grin on his face.

"You'll go with me? Really?" Hermione nodded. Sirius pulled her into a hug in excitement.

"This is so great! I can't wait!" he said, looking like a little boy. Hermione stared at him in shock. She'd never seen Sirius Black get excited about being with a girl before!

"I'll pick you up at seven" he informed her, before exiting the library. Meanwhile, Hermione was once again, fighting her hormones.

_Just run after him and kiss him, you know you want to, _a taunting voice said in her head. Yet her rationalizing part of her kicked in. 

_No, leave that till the Ball; don't give him what he wants so early on!_

"Ah, sod it" Hermione muttered to herself as she ran after Sirius. 

"Sirius!" Sirius whirled around, looking surprised that Hermione had followed him. 

"Hermione, what-?" Hermione grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into the broom closet. As soon as the door was shut, she pressed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately. He responded almost instantly, letting out a moan of delight. Hermione put her arms around his neck and felt Sirius deepen the kiss. As they pulled apart, they both looked flushed and Hermione immediately looked apologetic.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she tried to leave, but Sirius pulled her back. 

"Is that how you really feel?" he asked her, licking his lips. Hermione grew nervous, she wasn't ready for this. 

"Y-Yes, but I'm not ready to-" 

"Hey, who said that were going to be doing anything else?" Sirius asked, taking a step closer to her. She breathed in his scent, feeling light-headed. She found herself backed up against a wall, luckily. "Sirius" she whispered as he drew closer. As she put her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss, the door flew open, revealing Ginny, Remus, James and Lily. They were all grinning madly. Hermione felt dizzy suddenly as she leaned onto Sirius for support. Sirius caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" James asked, looking gleeful. Sirius smiled weakly, while Hermione carried on breathing in his scent.

"I knew it!" Ginny said triumphantly, looking like the cat that had got the cream "_I knew it!" Lily burst out laughing._

"They both look so _guilty" _

"We do not!" they both cried out in unison. Remus chuckled. 

"Padfoot, you haven't been doing anything that I wouldn't, have you?" James asked, a strange glint in his eye. Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, Prongs, we didn't get very far, thanks to you lot" Hermione pulled away from Sirus and winked at him as she sighed.

"Man, I was hoping to have gone all the way too" Ginny's jaw dropped, while Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Hermione Granger, I'm surprised at you!" 

"Please, don't say that! You sound like my mother!" They all laughed.

"Ah, well, let's go eat, I'm starving!" Sirius exclaimed as they all made their way to the Great Hall. 

Meanwhile, Snape and Malfoy had been watching the little scene between Sirius and Hermione . . . and they weren't happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny giggled as she watched Hermione blush bright red.

"Aw, Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you!" Hermione glared at her, then quietly pushed the girls' door shut. 

"I needed to talk to you about what we know" Ginny raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I _really want to tell them about their futures! I want to tell them about what's in store for them!" Ginny looked horrified._

"Hermione, we _can't!" she cried._

"Oh, but we can" Hermione said with a grin "I've figured it all out" 

"Well?"

"We can pretend that we're Seers and whenever we touch them, we get a glimpse of their future, what do you think?" Ginny furrowed her brow for a few seconds before brightening up.

"Great idea, that way they won't get suspicious as to how we know!" 

Hermione giggled at Ginny's enthusiasm. 

"I wanna start on Pettigrew first, that way we can get the filth out of the way first" Hermione said with a look of disgust on her face. Ginny nodded seriously.

"Hey, can I do Remus after?" she asked, looking hopeful. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can! But only if you let me do Sirius!" Ginny nodded and grinned.

"But of course, I wouldn't deprive you of touching up your boyfriend in any way possible, Hermione" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Oi!" and with that, she tackled Ginny to the ground and grabbed a pillow, starting a massive pillow fight.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

It started during a discussion about Quidditch in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was arguing angrily with James about which position was better: Chaser or Seeker. Sirius, Lily and Remus were discussing which team was going to win in the next match: Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and Hermione was busy glancing at Peter, wondering when to 'accidentally' touch him. It finally came when he dropped a book onto the floor and Hermione offered to pick it up for him. She brushed against his arm and she dropped the book with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Did you 'see' anything?" Ginny asked excitedly. Everyone stared at her in confusion. 

"Oh, we never mentioned it, did we?" She asked, looking guilty "We're Seers and if we touch someone, then we can get a glimpse of their future" Sirius snorted with laughter, while everyone else looked faintly bored.

"Nice try Gin, but that's got to be one of the craziest things I've ever heard" Remus said, looking amused.

"Well, let's see what Hermione saw!" Ginny said, looking annoyed. 

"You're a rat!" Hermione shrieked "And-and you go by the name Wormtail!" Peter paled considerably, while Remus, James and Sirius looked utterly gob-smacked.

Ginny looked triumphant. 

"See? I _told you that we're Seers!" Now everyone looked rather interested. _

"If you touch him again, will you get a glimpse of him when he's older?" James asked. Hermione bit her lip as she grabbed Peter's hand. She already knew what she was going to say. Her expression changed from happiness to complete horror. She stepped back, shaking madly.

"I _knew that there was something strange about you! I __KNEW IT!" Everyone looked worried, while Peter twitched, looking scared._

"What did you see?" Lily asked. 

"You betray your friends and join up with Lord Voldemort! All because you were scared of what he would do to you!" Peter's eyes widened in fear, while everyone stared at him with hurt on their faces. 

"Hey, could you do me next?" Lily asked, looking excited. Hermione smiled and turned to Ginny.

"You do it" Ginny nodded and held onto Lily's hand, but she ended up furrowing her brow.

"I can't make it out" 

"What?" 

"James, come here a sec" James jumped up from the sofa and strode over to Ginny. He apprehensively took her hand and watched as Ginny's face turned to crestfallen.

"Oh my" she whispered, looking on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, looking between James and Lily.

"Well, there's good news and there's bad news" she said, looking grim.

"Okay, shoot, what's the good news?" James asked.

"Well, you and Lily get married and have a baby boy" Lily clapped a hand to her mouth in shock, while James' lips tugged into a smile. Sirius clapped James on the back, while Remus was smiling broadly, but Peter looked worried.

"What's the bad news?" Ginny sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Voldemort comes after the Potters" James looked horrified.

"W-What?!" 

"And he-he kills you James, then he turns on Lily, but, she begs him not to kill Harry . . . that's the name of your son. He ends up killing her and he turns his wand on Harry, but the curse rebounds of him and hits Voldemort, but he isn't defeated, he's just . . . disappeared" Everyone stared at Ginny in shock.

"Hey, how do we know that you're not just making any of this up? I mean, you might have found out the info on Peter from one of us" Sirius said, looking suspicious.

"Can I do you?" Hermione asked Sirius timidly. He complied and smiled when Hermione took his hand. After a short while, she clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide, then she burst into tears. 

"NO!" She screamed as she backed away in horror. (They're very good actresses, aren't they?) 

"What's happened?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"A-Azkaban" was the only word that came out of her mouth. Sirius paled.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely. 

"I'm not sure. The reason wasn't clear; all I can tell is that you're innocent"

"For how long was he in there?" Ginny asked.

"T-Twelve years" she whispered. Sirius looked horrified.

"Twelve years?!"  

"Do you still think that they're making this up?" Remus asked, nodding to Hermione "I don't think I've ever seen her look so distraught" 

"There is a little bit of good news though" Hermione said, her voice cracking, yet she smiled a watery smile.

"What is it?"

"You're very good friends with a certain Harry James Potter" Sirius relaxed and grinned.

"Ah, that's good" 

"Oh, and you're his godfather too" James grinned.

"I wouldn't have chosen anyone else, sorry guys" he added, glancing to Remus and Peter, but they just nodded in understanding.

"Now, that only leaves one person!" Ginny grinned as she sat next to Remus. Remus moved away.

"I don't want to know. Everyone seems to have horrible futures, I don't wanna know mine!" 

"Aw, c'mon Moony. Be a sport!" James whined. Remus sighed.

"Oh, alright" Ginny took his hand. At first, she looked sad and sympathetic. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"Tell you what?" 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a werewolf?" Remus paled and slumped down on the sofa. 

"I was scared" he admitted. 

"Did you think I'd honestly care? Because I don't" Remus perked up.

"Really?" Ginny smiled and took his hand again. Her smile turned into a grin.

"Well, well, well, I never expected that, _Professor Lupin_" Everyone stared dumbstruck at Remus, who looked ecstatic.

"I become a teacher?! What do I teach?" 

"Defense against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore hired you" Remus cheered.

"Yes! Wa-hoo, I get a job!" 

"I've gotta say, you don't look too bad for a thirty-four year old" she said with a wink. Remus blushed while Ginny gasped.

"That bastard!" Everyone jumped at her outburst.

"What?"

"Snape" was her reply. James looked worried.

"What about him?"

"He's a teacher too. He teachers Potions and he 'accidentally' let's slip that you're a werewolf! Ooh, if he was here right now, I'd tear him limb from limb" she growled. Hermione pretended to look scared.

"Never anger a red-head, they're scary" She told them. They all laughed.

"So . . . we know what's gonna happen in the future? Can we change it then?" Peter asked. Ginny and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Not really, no. If you do, then who knows what'll happen" Everyone nodded in understanding, while some of them paled considerably.

"I'm hungry!" Ginny moaned "I'm gonna go get something to eat, coming?" she asked Hermione. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Yup, let's go" and with that, they set off to the Great Hall. 

As soon as they left, Lily dove into her bag, looking frantic for something.

"What's up Lils?" Remus asked. 

"Wait a sec, I think you guys should see this! I don't think they're really Seers" she told them matter-of-factly.

"How come?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This is why" she said, handing them a photo. They all crowded around and gasped. It was a photo of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 

"Look at the date" she told them. Sirius' and Remus' eyes widened when they saw that the year was 3rd September, 1997! 

"Lily, where did you find this?" Sirius breathed.

"I found it in Hermione's bag, it was poking out" 

"Is that-?" Peter asked, growing even paler as he pointed to a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He was laughing with a red-head and they were both ruffling each other's hair. Ginny and Hermione were watching them with a mixture of disapproval and amusement on their faces. 

"Harry" James whispered, looking shocked.

"They're not Seers guys, they're _from _the future and they know Remus and Sirius! Don't you remember what Ginny said? _Professor Lupin and _Harry's godfather_" They all stared at Lily, unsure of what to say._

"Why would they lie to us?" Sirius whispered, looking crestfallen "Why couldn't they just tell us the truth?"

"Well, I guess they were told by Professor Dumbledore not to tell anyone, but they wanted to tell someone, so they faked being Seers" 

"And they have feelings for you guys" James added. 

"Duh, have you seen the way they look at you two? It's so obvious that they've liked you guys for ages!" 

"Well, what are we gonna do now that we know who they really are?" Remus asked.

"We confront them" Lily said "But we're still friends with them, right?" They all nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind carrying on our relationship until they have to go" Sirius said "That Hermione's really something" 

"Hey, look!" Lily exclaimed when she saw Harry blow a kiss to Hermione, who caught it and pretended to swoon. Ron and Ginny both laughed.

"That's so sweet" she cooed.

"Yeah, maybe for you, but they're our _girlfriends, _Lils. We wouldn't find that sweet" Remus muttered. Lily rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go find them. In fact, let's just forget that they're from the future for the moment and treat them as we did before we found out about the photo" They all nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could have a memory charm put on me right now. Knowing who they really are is going to annoy me like hell" Remus murmured. 

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"We'll confront them _tonight" Lily said sternly._

"C'mon, let's go find them" James yelled and with that, the five teenagers went off in search of their two friends. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi Granger!" A voice called from the behind her. Hermione whirled around and came face-to-face with Lucius.

"Yes? What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, clearly annoyed. She was hungry and being stopped by a Slytherin wasn't helping her mood.

"I want to talk to you" he said. Ginny looked worried, while Hermione gave her a reassuring glance, Ginny sloped off to the Great Hall.

Lucius pulled Hermione into a spare classroom, looking flushed. She raised an eyebrow, whilst feeling worried. What was he going to do?

"I saw you with Black the other day" he spat, looking angry. Hermione's temper flared.

"What's it matter to you Malfoy? I can spend my time with whoever I want!" 

"Aren't you coming to the Hogs Head with me tomorrow?" He questioned. Hermione froze. She'd spent so much time with Sirius that she'd completely forgot about how she was going to answer him.

"Uh, well, you see, I already promised Sirius I'd go with him" she lied. 

"He hasn't asked you! You're lying!"

"Oh and how would you know?" Hermione snapped.

"I-I just know" he stuttered, looking embarrassed. Hermione stared at Lucius in shock. She'd never seen a Malfoy look embarrassed before! 

"I saw you and him snogging in the broom closet earlier" he whispered. Hermione's gaze fell to the floor. It was strange to see a _Malfoy _act like this. Why, it was as if the Malfoy's were _human, the way he acted around her._

"Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll spend the morning with you, then meet up with my friends in the afternoon, how's that sound?" Hermione suggested timidly. Lucius glared at her.

"So, I'm not your friend?" 

"N-No, you _are my friend. I didn't mean it to come out like that!" Lucius smiled slightly and kissed her on the cheek. _

"I'll meet you at the entrance of Hogwarts tomorrow morning at nine" he told her and made a brisk exit. Hermione stared after him in shock. 

He'd just kissed _her on the __cheek! As she left the classroom, she shakily made her way to the Great Hall._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"Hey Gin, Hermione, how are ya?" James asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, we're fine" Ginny replied absentmindedly.

"Hey Hermione, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Hermione kept her gaze on her plate, where she played with her food. She shifted around guiltily.

"Um, I can't" she admitted. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Uh, I've already sort of promised someone else I'd go with them" as she reached the end of her sentence, hardly anyone could hear her.

"Sorry, Hermione, could you repeat that? Not even _I _could make that out and I'm sitting right next to you" Ginny told her matter-of-factly.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously as she repeated what she'd said. Sirius' face darkened.

"Who are you going with?" he asked.

"None of your business" she replied.

"It _is my business" _

"How so?" she shot back at him "It's not like I'm your _girlfriend _or anything, is it?" Sirius's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, you are-"

"No, I'm not. I don't recall you ever asking me" 

"Well, I didn't really _need to ask you, did I?" Sirius asked, looking worried._

"I'd have preferred it if you'd asked me first" she told him as she stood up and made an abrupt exit out of the Great Hall.

The Marauders shot each other worried glances, while Lily glanced at Ginny, who looked concerned. 

"I think we'd better find her and confront her now" Lily whispered to the others. They all stood up and made to leave, but not before Ginny followed them.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

As the Marauders entered the Gryffindor common room, they noticed that Hermione was sitting on the sofa and staring into the fire. No one else was there, apart from the Marauders, Lily and Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked timidly as she approached her.

"It's not fair" she whispered. 

"What's not fair?" Ginny asked. Hermione met her gaze and stared at her meaningfully.

"We know" Remus replied quietly "We know what you're on about" 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?" 

"Well, maybe this explains it" Lily told her as she pulled out the photo that she'd showed the Marauders. Hermione's and Ginny's eyes widened when they realized what it was.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione breathed. 

"Found it" she replied, she expected to get angry reactions from them both, but instead, she found them both looking extremely happy.

"We can just talk about it now. We don't have to worry about what we're going to say!" Ginny told Hermione, looking ecstatic. Hermione grinned.

"Great!" 

"So, tell us" James said as they all settled themselves onto the sofas "What's my son like?" Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances as they smiled.

"Well, Harry's one of my best friends-"

"And my boyfriend" 

"Yes, alright Gin, anyway, we've been best friends since we were eleven and-"

"I had a crush on him ever since he came to our house when he was twelve!" Ginny interrupted yet again.

"Ginny! Stop interrupting me!" Hermione yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, Harry's a brilliant Quidditch player! He became Seeker in his first year!" Everyone looked stunned at this news.

"Wow" was all James could say.

"He, um, has a knack for getting into trouble and he has a saving people thing" Hermione muttered. Ginny stared at her.

"What do you mean a _saving-people-thing?" she asked incredulously. Hermione's face dropped._

"Gin, don't! Harry said the exact same thing when he had the vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and you remember what happened when we got there . . ." she trailed off as her eyes came over all misty. Ginny looked apologetic.

"Sorry"

"Harry blames himself for that, y'know" Ginny averted her gaze to the floor.

"What happened?" Lily prompted gently. Hermione started shaking as tears streamed down her face.

"Well, we didn't actually see it happen, b-but" she sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve "the v-vision he had of Sirius was a trap to lure him to the Department of Mysteries. You see, Harry and Sirius were rather close. Sort of like how you and James are now" she told him "B-but when we got there, all these Death Eaters showed up"

"Malfoy, Lestrange etc" 

"Yeah, anyway, there was this prophecy that Harry picked up and the Death Eaters wanted it, but they couldn't just use _Accio_, in case it smashed" Hermione smiled weakly "He saved our lives with that prophecy, none of the Death Eaters could attack us as long as he had it in his hand"

"Surprising that Pettigrew wasn't there actually" Ginny commented. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, we ended up fighting the Death Eaters, then some of the Order showed up" she said "Tonks, Kingsley, Professor Lupin, Sir-i-us" her voice cracked as she said his name. Everyone looked worried.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded as she buried her face in her hands.

"Well, Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius dueled. Even when Dumbledore showed up, they were still dueling. Anyway, I heard it. I heard Sirius laugh and yell "Is that the best you can do?" and then I heard his laughter sort of . . . quieten. Turned out that as soon as he said that, Bellatrix had hit him with Avada Kedavra" Everyone stared open-mouthed. 

"No!" James cried, looking horrified. Ginny nodded as Hermione's sobs grew louder. 

"Harry went ballistic. It was quite scary actually. He attempted to use _Crucio on Bellatrix, but it didn't work" _

Everyone was quiet, all except for Hermione who sounded like she was becoming hysterical. 

"Hermione" Sirius whispered as he walked over to her and put his arms round her. 

"Everyone was devastated. Lupin had to hold back Harry to stop him from running to Sirius. I think he thought that seeing Sirius dead would torture his mind" 

"Can we change the subject? It's just that I think Hermione needs cheering up" Sirius said, looking grim. Ginny nodded and grinned.

"Oi Hermione!" Hermione took her hands away from her face as she stared up at her friend.

"Do you remember when we were at 12 Grimmauld Place?" she asked. Sirius' face turned to one of horror.

"_That hell hole?! What were you doing __there?!" _

"In our time, it's the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Anyways, remember when we mucking around and talking about Sirius and Remus?" Hermione blushed as she nodded. Ginny started giggling.

"This is what we were doing!" Ginny put on a dreamy face as she said "Isn't Professor Lupin hot?" Hermione bit her lip. 

"He's such a dream, isn't he? He's _so _much better looking than Sirius!" 

At this point, Hermione stood up and glared at her.

"OI! Not true!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!" 

"Is! Professor Lupin is a really good _teacher_ and Sirius is just a _dog"_ Hermione's jaw dropped as she jabbed Ginny in the chest.

"I'll have you know that Sirius has a better sense of humour than Remus!"

"Oi! So not true!" 

"Is, so there!" she said, sticking her tongue out at Ginny, before sitting back in her chair. Everyone looked rather amused at this.

"Oh, Hermione, you know that you're my decision maker?" Hermione nodded.

"Yup"

"Well, you're fired" she told her as she smiled smugly at her.

"Yes, well, I make your decisions for you and I say that I'm not fired, so hah!" 

"Yeah, well . . ." Ginny trailed off as she sulkily folded her arms over her chest "Damn you!" The Marauders and Lily laughed.

"Yeah, we're from the future and we're cool, man!" Hermione said suddenly as she grinned "You know what this means, don't you?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"We can listen to our music and watch our videos too" Ginny's face brightened.

"Aw, wicked!" she cried. 

"Terminator films! Wa-hoo! They rule, even though I'm not normally one for violence" Hermione told them.

"So, in your time, did we know that you liked us?" Remus asked. Ginny shrugged, then she looked curious as she smirked.

"Oh, Hermione?"

"Uh-huh"

"You remember the first night we stayed at the Headquarters?"

"Yeah"

"What did Sirius whisper in your ear?" she questioned. Hermione's head snapped up as she blushed.

"Um, n-nothing, why?" Ginny giggled.

"You can tell me anything. Come on, what did he say?" Hermione muttered something inaudible, while Ginny strained to hear. Sirius grinned.

"That is so true" Sirius said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, forget it! It's nothing" Hermione cried in exasperation.

"It wasn't something pervy, was it?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"No! Well, I don't think so anyway, but knowing you, you're gonna say that it is!" 

"Well?"

"He said that I had nice legs, alright?" Ginny looked astonished.

"Oh. Oh yeah, that was something else I wanted to ask. Whatever happened to you on the second night of staying at Headquarters? I woke up in the middle of the night to find you gone! I thought you'd gone to the loo, but you didn't come back all night!"

Hermione blushed.

"Well, there was a storm and-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're afraid of them. Where did you go then? Harry and Ron said that they hadn't seen you either"

"Let's just forget it, alright? I'd rather not talk about it" 

"Aw, c'mon, tell me! I think I have a right to know!" 

"Fine. Sirius heard me crying and told me to go to his room, he thought I'd feel safer there" Ginny looked amused.

"I know that sounded dodgy, but it's not the way your dirty mind thinks" 

"Aw. Damn! That sucks"

"Ginny!"

"Damn it! I _told you that I've spent too much time with my brothers! They've corrupted me!" Hermione laughed, while everyone else looked amused._

"You know, it sort of wouldn't surprise me if you guys remembered us from now. It's just, in our present time, you did pull me onto your lap a lot" Hermione told Sirius. Sirius blushed.

"Oh" 

"What about Professor Lupin? He scared the living daylights out of me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Remus asked, looking worried.

"Oh, it's nothing to be worried about, in fact, I thought it was quite funny" 

"Oh, was it when he-he did that thing at the dinner table?" Hermione asked, stifling a giggle. Ginny nodded.

"What did I do?" Remus repeated.

"Well, it was a week after we'd moved into the Headquarters, you stopped by for dinner and I was mucking around with Hermione, then all of a sudden, you yell "Miss Weasley, come here, I need to punish you" and I'm like, what have I done wrong and you go "Nothing yet, but I'm sure I'll find a reason to", then you take your belt off and you start cracking it and I'm like hehehe, okay, I think I'll just be going now and I sort of ran from the room, screaming. I think you were either a bit drunk at the time or you were seeing if you could scare me, which I must say, worked like a charm" Everyone laughed, while Remus blushed.

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Ah, it's alright. I actually found it quite funny because whenever you called me Ginny, I'd say "It's Miss Weasley to you!" and you'd be like "Ooh _sorry!" Hermione giggled._

"Sirius found it amusing" 

"I think amusing is an understatement, considering the fact that whenever Professor Lupin and I were in the same room, he'd just burst out laughing" 

"Aw, Hermione, do you remember when Sirius taught Harry "the phrase"?" Hermione shook her head.

"Please don't say it! Harry drove me crazy with that goddamn phrase!" 

"What you mean "Hey baby, lookin' good"?" 

"Argh!" Hermione clapped her hands over her ears and screwed her eyes shut "I HATE that phrase! Harry and Ron kept saying it at every opportunity they got! And Sirius and Professor Lupin kept saying it as well, it didn't help considering they were saying it to _us!" Ginny laughed._

"Aw, c'mon, I thought it was funny!"

"Yes, maybe so, but you didn't have Harry and Ron whispering it in your ear in every single class at school!" Sirius snorted with laughter, while James looked highly amused. Lily bit her lip to stop herself shrieking with laughter "_And when Professor Lupin came back, he was grinning like a madman whenever he saw me! It was scary!" Ginny burst out laughing. _

"Ah, I can see we're gonna have a lot of fun this Christmas!" Sirius and James said in unison. Hermione and Ginny grinned.

"Yep" Hermione's face dropped.

"At school, all the girls in my year try to get in a snog for New Year's. I've never managed it cos there hasn't been a single guy that's gone for me" Remus and Lily looked sympathetic, while Sirius grinned.

"Looks like you're gonna get lucky this year" Hermione blushed, then looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked "Snogging Sirius can't be _that _bad, can it?" Sirius shot her a dirty look, before looking at Hermione with a concerned expression on his face.

"No, it's not that, it's just-I can't _believe _I'm about to say this, but I _miss _arguing with Ron" Ginny looked astonished.

"Wow, now that's _weird, although, you haven't exactly been acting yourself ever since we arrived here, you normally have your nose stuck in a book 24/7 _and _you would have started revising for the Christmas exams __months in advance, but you're leaving it till the last week!" Hermione looked absolutely horrified._

"There are Christmas exams?!" Everyone nodded. She shrieked and leapt up, making her way for the library.   
"Um, is someone gonna tell her that there aren't any and it was just a joke?" Lily asked, looking apprehensive.

"I will" Sirius said as he stood up and left.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"Hey Hermione" Sirius plopped himself in a chair next to Hermione, who was buried in a book about Defense against the Dark Arts.

"You do realize that we were joking, don't you?" Sirius questioned. Hermione looked up and grinned.

"Of course. I was just wondering who'd be brave enough to tell me, seeing as when people joke about stuff like that to me, I normally freak" 

"But because I was the one who told you, you thought "Ah, what the hell"" Sirius joked. Hermione smiled seductively as she put her arms around his neck.

"Well, maybe you're right" she grinned. 

"Hermione?" 

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering would you be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked, looking hopeful. Hermione looked shocked, then she hugged him.

"Yes! I will" Sirius relaxed and snaked his arms around her waist. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely stunning?" he asked her. Hermione shook her head as she leaned her head on his chest.

"No" 

"Hermione?" Sirius swallowed. He didn't even know if what he was about to say was the right thing to say. Hermione pulled away and looked at him with concern.

"What? What is it?"

"I . . . I think I'm in love with you" It sounded so strange coming from the mouth of Sirius Black, yet to Sirius, it sounded so right.  


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione groggily woke up the next morning to find herself on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room with Sirius sitting on the chair opposite her and staring intently at her. Hermione jumped about a foot in the air.

"Don't _do that!" she cried. Sirius feigned innocence._

"Do what?" 

"Stare at me like I'm a piece of meat" Sirius smirked and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"So, after you've met up with whomever, wanna meet me at the Astronomy Tower afterwards?" he questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione giggled.

"Alright, but _only if you're a good boy and don't stalk me, I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower at one" she informed him. Sirius nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek, before leaving the Gryffindor Tower in search of food. Hermione sighed dreamily as she flopped back onto the sofa, thinking that she was the luckiest girl in the world._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lucius stood at the entrance to Hogwarts, muttering rude things under his breath. Hermione halted to a stop next to him, panting heavily.

"You're late!" he snapped, looking annoyed.

"Sorry, I overslept" She apologized. Lucius rolled his eyes, then took her hand.

"Come on, I want to take you to the Hogs Head" he replied. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

"I know that, you told me two days ago" Lucius took no notice as they proceeded to Hogsmeade.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As they seated themselves in the Hogs Head, Lucius ordered them both Firewhiskey.

"Hermione?" Lucius asked, his eyes glittering.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Call me Lucius" he told her. Hermione bit her lip.

"O-Okay then" 

"Do you realize that you're unlike any other girl I've met?" he asked her. 

"Uh, no, I didn't" 

"You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Hermione felt like shuddering, but thought better of it. 

"Why, th-thank you" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so nervous?" 

"I dunno, I just don't feel right in here" she said, gesturing around the Hogs Head "It gives me a creepy feeling" 

"Wanna come back to the Slytherin common room after?" his lip curled as he asked. Hermione froze. Was he asking what she thought he was asking?

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks, I've got homework to do and other stuff" she told him. 

"I can help you with homework if you want" Lucius offered, putting his arm around her.

"That's sweet of you, but I prefer to do it alone" she whispered as she nervously pushed his arm away. She looked at Lucius and noticed that he looked . . . nervous? 

"L-Lucius?" she asked. The name didn't feel right on her tongue. Lucius looked up.

"I was wondering would you like to go to the Christmas Ball with me?" he questioned. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already going with someone else" she told him. Lucius' face dropped. 

"Oh" He leaned in and put his face mere inches from hers "Are you sure that there isn't any way that I can change your mind?" he whispered huskily. Hermione gulped. 

"Um, I'm pretty sure. Oh, look at the time, I best be off, see you later" and with that, Hermione fled from the Hogs Head.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny grinned at Remus. They were both literally half-undressed in the broom closet. 

"You do realize that if a teacher catches us, we are _so dead" Ginny said._

"Do I look like I care?" Remus asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ooh, feisty" Ginny replied with a giggle. Remus put on a charming smile.

"I do try" they both burst out laughing. 

"Aw, I haven't had this much fun in ages" Remus told her. Ginny nodded.

"Same. My brother is always _so protective _of me, that he scares off all the guys that take an interest in me" Remus grinned a goofy smile.

"D'you think that I'd be scared off if I met him?" 

"I should hope not!" Remus chuckled as they both kissed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione rushed up to the Astronomy Tower and burst open the door.

"Hello, I wasn't expecting you for another half hour" Sirius told her. Hermione gasped. On one of the tables were plates and cutlery with two candles on either side. He'd prepared a candlelit dinner for her!

"Sirius! You shouldn't have! And it's 12:30 in the afternoon!" she exclaimed.

"So? Is that a problem?" Sirius questioned as he moved behind her and snaked an arm around her waist. Hermione sighed.

"I guess not" 

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. 

"I love you too" she told him as she kissed him on the cheek. Sirius closed his eyes as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Sirius? The food's getting cold" she told him.

"I don't care, I just want you" he muttered as she turned to face him.

"Sirius" she said, putting her hands on his face "I think I'm nearly ready to-well, you know. . ." she trailed off, locking eyes with him. Sirius stared at her in disbelief.

"Really?" 

"_Almost ready, not quite" Sirius smiled a genuine smile. _

"I promise I'll be gentle" Hermione smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks" 

"You're unlike any other girl I've met" he told her "and that's why I love you" Hermione blushed. 

"You don't really care what other people think of you, do you?" Sirius asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"No, not really" Sirius closed his eyes again as he hugged her. 

"I love being with you. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd want to spend the rest of my life with one person" Hermione felt flattered at how Sirius was being so honest with her and how he was admitting that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a roll of thunder split through the air like knives. Hermione screamed as she clung onto her boyfriend.

"Where'd the storm come from?" he questioned, looking puzzled "Hey, come on now, its okay" he whispered soothingly as Hermione shook violently in his arms. 

"I've always been scared of storms" she whispered, looking on the verge of tears. Sirius kissed her and felt Hermione cling to him as if she was scared to let go. As they pulled apart, Sirius could see tears streaming down her face.

"Don't leave me" her voice cracked as her bottom lip started to tremble. Sirius hugged her and rubbed her back in, what he hoped was, a soothing manner.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the Gryffindor Tower" he told her as he took her hand. Hermione gripped his hand tightly, then hung her head in shame.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic" Sirius shook his head.

"Not at all. I'm glad that you're being honest with me. Not many females are honest because they think that they're putting on a good impression" Sirius snorted as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione relaxed, but then another crash of thunder and lightening streaked the sky and she jumped a foot in the air. She started shaking again as she leapt into his arms. Sirius chuckled softly as he picked her up in his arms.

"Allow me to escort you back to the Tower milady" he said in a gentlemanly voice. Hermione buried her face in his chest as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hermione's probably scared out of her wits by now!" Ginny said worriedly as she glanced at the portrait for the umpteenth time.

Remus pulled her onto his lap and placed his arms around her waist.

"Sirius is with her, she'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about" Remus assured her. Ginny sighed.

"I know, but I still worry. Hermione becomes a nervous wreck as soon as a storm starts" Lily and James wandered down from the boys' dormitories, looking worried.

"I haven't seen Padfoot all day" James told them. Ginny smiled.

"He's been with Hermione. I haven't seen _her _all day" 

Suddenly, the portrait opened to reveal Sirius, carrying a sobbing Hermione in his arms. Lily looked alarmed.

"What's happened?" she questioned.

"Oh, she's a bit scared of storms Lils, it's no big deal" He set Hermione on the sofa and sat down next to her. Hermione carried on sobbing.

"Hermione? It's okay. Look, we're all here and we're all safe!" Ginny told her gently. Hermione looked up and smiled weakly, before snuggling down onto Sirius' chest. Sirius held her tightly and smiled. James and Remus exchanged glances and grinned. 

"It's about time you settled down Padfoot" James told him. Sirius winked at him as he kissed Hermione on the forehead. Lily cooed.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" then she turned to glare at James "You never do that to me!" James blushed bright red.

"Uh, well, I didn't think you liked it" he stuttered. Lily rolled her eyes as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I was playing with you" she said with a sly smile. James grinned.

"Oh, I knew that" Ginny snorted.

"Yeah, right!" 

"I've got the urge to sing Lady Marmalade!" Ginny cried. Hermione stared at her, then started to giggle. 

"Only you would wanna sing that!"

"Sing it with me!" Ginny pleaded. Hermione's eyes widened. 

"Uh . . . do I have to?" she asked meekly. Ginny nodded and grinned.

"Yup" 

"It's a sexy song though and I'm not in the mood" Ginny pulled a face.

"God, you're such a downer Hermione!" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Sing with me then!" Hermione sighed in irritation.

"Fine, just so long as I don't have to dance!" Ginny grinned.

"Oh, you won't need to. I'm sure Sirius will enjoy it anyway" she giggled. Hermione smiled mischievously. 

"Well, maybe I could dance a little" 

"What's the song called again?" James asked in confusion.

"Lady Marmalade. It's a song about sex and prostitutes" she told them. Everyone gaped at her.

"It's not _that _bad!" She exclaimed "Come on Hermione. Let's sing!" Hermione rolled her eyes and winked at Sirius, before starting to sing.

"Where's all mah soul sistas   
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge   
Struttin' her stuff on the street   
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)   
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)   
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)   
Creole lady Marmalade

What What, What what

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

yea yea yea yea

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up   
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine   
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak   
yeah

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)   
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)   
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)   
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

yea yea uh   
He come through with the money and the garter bags   
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh   
We independent women, some mistake us for whores   
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry   
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari   
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes   
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge   
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas   
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass   
by the case the meaning of expensive taste   
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?   
Real Lady Marmalade   
One more time C'mon now   
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

hey Hey Hey!   
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth   
color of cafe au lait alright   
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,   
More-more-more

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)   
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)   
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)   
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)   
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)   
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)   
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)   
Rot wailer baby...(baby)   
Moulin Rouge... (0h)   
Misdemeanor here...   
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

As they finished, Ginny plopped herself on a sofa, looking pleased.

"Oh, I _love _that song!" Remus just gaped at her. Ginny stared at him quizzically.

"What?" 

"How-I mean, I didn't know you could sing!" Hermione laughed.

"Ginny has a number of hidden qualities that she doesn't like to reveal" Sirius laughed.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've got ourselves some singers in our house" James said, looking impressed. Lily nodded in approval.

"Good singing guys!" Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione once again and hugged her. 

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. Hermione leaned back into him.

"I love you too" 

OKAY! I KNOW THIS CHAPPIE WAS A BIT SOPPY AND I KNOW IT HAD A SONG IN IT, BUT I THOUGHT SIRIUS AND REMUS MIGHT LIKE THEIR GALFRIENDS TO SING SOMETHING SEXY! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Ice Queen11


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione cautiously made her way to the boys' dormitories. She needed to use the Marauders map and the Invisibility cloak to get to the Slytherin common room so she could tell Lucius that she didn't like him in _that _way. He'd been bugging her for the last week and the Christmas Ball was later on that night and if he pleaded with her one more time to go with her, she'd smack him into next week. Her patience was wearing thin, especially when he kept trying to kiss her! She sighed in irritation as she knocked on the boys' door for the fifth time. Feeling frustrated, she peeked through the door and saw something rather unexpected. The four boys were sitting down on the ground with their heads rather close to each other. She suspected that they were plotting a prank of some sort against either the Slytherins or the teachers.

"Um . . . hello?" Hermione asked wearily. The boys' heads shot up, looking startled.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Sirius questioned. Hermione smiled.

"I was wondering if I could use the Invisibility cloak and the Marauders map" she said, glancing at James. James looked shocked.

"How'd you know?" 

Remus rolled his eyes as he looked exasperated.

"You forget that she's from the future Prongs!" James blushed.

"Oops, sorry"

"It's alright, so can I use it?" Hermione asked. James nodded as he gave her the Invisibility cloak, then he pulled out the Marauders map from his trunk. He looked from Hermione to the map, then cleared his throat as he put his wand to the parchment.

"Here, I'll do it" Hermione offered as she touched her wand to the parchment, she cleared her throat as she called out "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" 

Everyone stared at her in shock as she giggled.

"What?" she asked. 

"How'd you know?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hello? I'm best friends with the two trouble-makers in school! Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, I'm bound to pick up some stuff and anyways, Harry somehow found out the password and told Ron and I what it was" 

The Marauders grinned at this piece of information.

"Look, I'll see you guy's later, okay?" They all nodded as she left. Throwing on the Invisibility cloak and scanning the Marauders map, she set off on her search for Lucius.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione waited impatiently in Lucius' room. She knew that he was with Snape right now and that he'd be arriving in his dormitory at any moment, considering the fact that she'd heard him say those exact words. She whipped off the Invisibility cloak and stuffed the Marauders map in her pocket, just as Lucius wandered into the room. He looked shocked to see her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" 

"I needed to talk to you" she told him. Lucius smirked.

"What about?" 

"About how you keep annoying me!" she snapped "I'm sick of it. I just want you to leave me alone, alright? So, just to let you know, keep away from me tonight" Lucius merely grinned as he moved close to her.

"Are you sure that's what you wanted to say?" he asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously. 

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet my boyfriend" she informed him as she left, but Lucius wasn't leaving her alone that easily. 

"At least, let me escort you to where you need to go" he offered. Hermione took a deep breath as she quickly made her exit from the Slytherin common room. Luckily, no Slytherins were in there at the moment, she started to run as soon as she'd made it into the corridors. Lucius ran after her and pulled her into a spare classroom.

"Can't you just take a hint?" Hermione spat, her eyes flashing dangerously. Lucius' lip curled. 

"I know that you came to me for a reason" he told her. Hermione clenched her hands into fists.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure that you kept away from me tonight _and for the rest of my life! I _HATE _YOU! Just looking at you makes me skin crawl" __Well, not as much as Pettigrew, but you're close, she thought. Lucius just continued to smirk._

"I know you're just playing hard to get" Lucius told her. Hermione felt like screaming. Lucius just didn't seem to get the fact that she _hated _him! Without warning, he'd pinned her to the wall and stuck his tongue down her throat. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and disgust as she tried to push him away, but he was too strong as he had her arms in a vice-like grip. She shut her eyes and hoped against hope that someone would find them and stop him. 

"Hermione, there you . . ." the person's voice trailed off as Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Lucius was still kissing her and Hermione felt like crying. The person that had found them was Sirius, but he didn't look angry, like she'd hoped. He looked hurt! Realization suddenly hit her as she realized that he thought that _she was kissing __Malfoy! With all the strength she could muster, she tried pushing him away again, but this time, it seemed to be with ease. Hermione spat on the floor and wiped her mouth. _

"You are _disgusting!" she screamed at Lucius, who was grinning madly. _

"You wanted it" Lucius said. Sirius' right eye twitched as he glared angrily at Hermione. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You don't _believe him, do you?" she questioned incredulously. Sirius looked away and didn't meet her eye. Hermione gasped. _

"Who are you going to believe? A _Slytherin_" she spat out the last word as if it was a dirty swear word "Or your girlfriend?" 

Sirius looked up at her and Hermione felt nervous. He had mixed emotions of anger, hurt, betrayal and sadness all on his face. 

"Maybe you should consider yourself as ex-girlfriend" he muttered as he stormed off. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she turned, ready to pounce on Lucius, but he seemed to have disappeared. Hermione couldn't believe it! Sirius had just dumped her, before getting the facts! He just _assumed _that she was making out with Lucius! Well, she'd heard all about Sirius' reputation, about how he'd go out with one girl, then go and make out with another. Maybe this would make him realize how it felt. Yet Hermione still felt upset and angry that Sirius believed a _Malfoy _over _her_! Hermione slumped down onto the ground and put her hands around her knees as she burst into tears. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey, have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked Sirius "I haven't seen her all day" 

"Maybe, you should go find her new _boyfriend_ and ask _him. I'm sure __he'll tell you where she is" Sirius said bitterly as he put his head in his hands. Ginny stared at him in confusion._

"What _are you talking about?" she questioned._

"Hermione" he spat out her name "has been seeing _Lucius Malfoy_ behind my back!" he yelled. The Marauders, Lily and Ginny stared at him in horror. 

"You're joking!" James exclaimed. 

"No, I'm not. I saw them both making out" Sirius whispered, looking wounded. 

"That little bitch!" Peter said spitefully "How could she do that!" 

Ginny stared at them in disbelief.

"You honestly think she would snog a Malfoy _willingly_?!" she cried "In our present time, she detested all Malfoy's! They're all a bunch of murderers and Draco is a nasty piece of work! Sirius, don't be so _ridiculous!" _

"She looked like she was enjoying it" Sirius said as tears welled up in his eyes. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're exaggerating! Your mind is playing with you, I know Hermione and-"

"You obviously don't know her that well!" Sirius spat, looking outraged "And are you calling me a liar?" 

"Yes, I am!" Ginny said defiantly "You don't know Hermione as well as I do Sirius!" 

"So, you're on her side?" Sirius growled. 

"_What?! What _are _you talking about?!" _

"It's obvious, isn't it?" James said "Hermione's a Death Eater" 

Ginny gaped at him in shock. 

"I can't _believe you! You're all jumping to conclusions!" she cried. Sirius folded his arms over his chest._

"I know what I saw. Believe it or not Ginny, Hermione's bad news. _How she came to be in Gryffindor, I don't know"_

Ginny stared at him in disbelief.

"Yesterday, you and her were so _in love _and now you're saying you don't trust her?! Let me tell you something, if it was the other way around, Hermione would've forgiven you!"

"It's not that! It's the fact that she was making out with a _Slytherin_!" Sirius shouted. 

"Are you _all against Hermione?" she questioned. The Marauders glanced at each other, then nodded. Ginny looked hurt as she stared at Remus._

"Even you? Let me ask you something Remus, are you agreeing with them because they're your friends and you don't want to lose them? Or is it because you really _do think Hermione's bad news?" Remus narrowed his eyes at her. _

"I think Hermione's bad news" he growled "How dare you think otherwise!" Ginny narrowed her eyes. 

"Oh, don't mind me, just considering the fact that _that was exactly what you told Harry, Ron and Hermione_" she snapped as she stormed off, tears streaming down her face. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Don't you think we're overreacting just a _little _bit?" Lily asked cautiously "I mean maybe it was a plan for Sirius and Hermione to split up. I've heard Malfoy discussing with Snape about how they're going to _get rid of Hermione's lover boy" Remus gaped as comprehension dawned on him, but James, Sirius and Peter remained clueless._

"I don't get what you're on about Lils" Sirius said gruffly. 

"I _mean, that the Slytherins have been trying to get her to go out with Malfoy for _ages" __

"Look Lily, nice try, but Hermione's bad news" James told her. Lily sighed.

"Alright, believe what you want" 

James looked questioningly to Remus and Peter.

"What do you guys think?"

"I think that Hermione's bad news" Remus and Peter said in unison, yet it was clear that Remus thought otherwise, yet James, Sirius and Peter seemed completely oblivious to it. 

"I'm gonna get another date for tonight. _Granger _can go with _Malfoy, _I don't care. Hey Spinnet!" Sirius yelled as he ran up to Clare Spinnet. She looked at him questioningly. 

"Wanna go to the Christmas Ball with me tonight?" he asked, putting on his winning grin. Clare blushed and nodded.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven" he told her as he strode back over to James and gave him the thumbs up.

"No more Granger. Shame I didn't bed her" Sirius said, letting out a sigh. Lily looked worried. Without Hermione, Sirius was the same guy he used to be. Sirius needed Hermione more than he let on and Lily decided to put a plan to use. This certain plan concerned Veritaserum!  


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione?" A voice called out cautiously. Hermione looked up, her eyes puffy red as the form of Ginny came into focus. 

"Hey Gin" she whispered, her voice cracking. 

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked gently as she sat down next to her. Hermione shook her head as she let out a loud racking sob.

"H-He didn't even get all the f-facts or anything!" she wailed "H-He just _a-assumed that I was making out with __Malfoy!" she spat "And Lucius Malfoy was the guy who murdered my parents" she cried. Ginny stared at her in shock._

"_Malfoy murdered your parents?" Ginny whispered "Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione shook her head._

"I c-couldn't. I-I feel awful! I h-had to w-watch as he killed them one by one and then he t-turned on me. I-I thought I was going to die, b-but then Professor Lupin turned up" she sniffed as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Ginny put her arms around her best friend and hugged her. 

"That would explain why you hate the Malfoy's more than Harry and Ron" she said weakly. 

"I-If I t-told Sirius, he w-wouldn't believe me. He'd just think I was making it up" Hermione wailed, then she stopped as she started to gag "I think I'm gonna be sick" she whispered as she ran off in the direction of the girls' toilets. Ginny watched after her, feeling shocked by Hermione's confession. Meanwhile, Lily had been listening and she was just as shocked as Ginny. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione wandered into the Gryffindor common room, pale and tired. She strode straight past the Marauders, who were eyeing her suspiciously, and settled down in a corner and pulled out the book Hogwarts: A History, before becoming absorbed in it. The Marauders were eyeing her wearily as if she was going to jump up and kill them all at any second. A few seconds later, Ginny and Lily stepped into the common room and walked straight over to Hermione. James stared at Lily in dismay and anger as he watched her converse with Hermione in whispers. Hermione shook her head as she ran up to the girls' dormitories. Ginny turned to the Marauders, looking furious. She strode straight over to Sirius and slapped him round the face.

"This is all _your fault!" she hissed. Sirius raised an eyebrow._

"What is?"

"Hermione! She's gone back to becoming a bookworm and it's all because of you!" she screamed "You didn't even get all the facts first, you just _assumed _she was snogging Malfoy! Well, let me tell you something! In our time, _Malfoy" she spat, looking pale from anger "_murdered _Hermione's parents!" Remus stared at her in horror, while the others looked bored._

"Ginny, you're such a bad liar" Sirius told her. Ginny gritted her teeth as she stared at the seventeen year-old who had been a really nice guy a mere few hours ago. 

"You're unbelievable!" she hissed. Sirius shrugged. 

"Whatever" 

Ginny looked at each of the Marauders, feeling hurt. Hermione was in more pain than they knew. _Lucius Malfoy had __murdered her parents. Sirius had __dumped her. What next? _

"Are we going to the Ball together?" Ginny demanded, staring Remus in the eye. He nodded slowly. 

"Good, at least that's something that'll take my mind off of all of this" she snapped as she turned and ran up the girls' dormitories. It was then that James rounded on Lily.

"_What do you think you're doing? Why are you hanging around with Hermione?" he yelled. Lily narrowed her eyes at him._

"For your information, I've been doing some spying" she informed him. Sirius' eyes widened as he grinned. 

"Really? What did you find out?" he asked excitedly. 

"More or less exactly what Ginny told you" Lily told him. Sirius' face dropped as he growled. 

"I don't see why you're defending her Lils" 

"_Do you know how upset she is?" Lily asked angrily "She's devastated that you've just dumped her" Sirius snorted._

"Devastated that I caught her with Malfoy probably" Sirius muttered. Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously, but jumped when she heard a banging noise and a voice yell out "HERMIONE! OPEN UP!" just as music blared out "WHY DON'T YOU GIVE YOUR LOVE FOR CHRISTMAS!" (From the song "I wish it could be Christmas Everyday).

Lily gritted her teeth as she stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, making her way to the Potions class; she needed the Veritaserum now more than ever.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione sat huddled in a ball on her bed as she read through Hogwarts: A History for the third time in a row, just as the door burst open and Ginny stormed through. 

"Hermione!" Hermione brought the book further to her face; she didn't want to face anyone. 

"Hermione, are you going to the Ball tonight?" Ginny asked her kindly. Hermione peeked over the book and shook her head. Ginny's face dropped.

"You _can't let him get to you!" she cried. _

"_He already has!" Hermione snapped "I heard Clare Spinnet telling her friends that she was going with Sirius, it's over Gin" she told her, before going back to her book. Ginny, whose patience was wearing thin, grabbed the book and threw it to the other end of the room._

"You're _going to the Ball!" she yelled. _

Suddenly, screams filled the air from the Gryffindor common room. Glancing at each other, Hermione and Ginny raced down to see what the commotion was about. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they both gasped. Standing there with big smiles on their faces was: Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Lupin. 

Harry looked around and saw Hermione as she threw herself into his arms.

"I never thought I'd see you guys again!" she cried joyfully. Ginny, on the other hand, looked horrified. Lupin was staring at her, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Hello Ginny, or should I say, _Miss Weasley?"_ Hermione giggled as she turned and gave Ron a hug. 

"Oh, I've missed you all so much!" 

"What's all the commotion?" James questioned as the Marauders made their way into the Gryffindor common room. They all took one look at Harry and stared. Sirius narrowed his eyes as he watched Hermione hug Neville.

"Why are you hanging out with Granger? She's a Death Eater" Sirius spat. Everyone looked shocked as they all turned to Hermione. Hermione buried her face in Neville's chest. Ginny glared at Sirius.

"Can't you just give her a break?! _Malfoy_ was snogging _her, you asshole!" Sirius snorted._

"Whatever" then he turned to Harry. He grinned.

 "So, you're Harry Potter? We've heard a lot about you from Ginny" Hermione let out a sob as she ran from the Gryffindor common room. Harry glanced worriedly after her as Ron looked confused as to Hermione's behaviour.

"What's wrong with Mione?" Harry asked Ginny. 

"Oh, you mean the fact that she snogged _Lucius Malfoy _behind my back" Sirius growled. 

"See? _Now do you believe me?" Lily cried, pointing at Sirius "He's hurt and he just won't admit it! It wasn't even Hermione's fault and-"_

"Lils, leave it out!" James yelled. Harry stared at his parents and his godfather with wide eyes. 

"Padfoot!" he cried as he enveloped Sirius in a hug. Sirius stumbled backwards, looking shocked. He then turned to James and Lily. 

"Hey" he said awkwardly. James and Lily smiled back at him as they both hugged him. 

"So, what's all this about _Hermione_ snogging _Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously. Lupin snorted. _

"A load of rubbish if you ask me" Sirius' face darkened.

"She went behind my back!" he snarled. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, right, she'd really wanna snog her parents' murderer" Everyone looked shocked at Harry's news. 

"You-you mean, she was telling the truth?!" Peter squeaked. James averted his gaze to the floor as guilt hit him, while Sirius merely rolled his eyes.

"Hold on, I wanna go find Mione and talk to her" Harry said as he rushed off in the direction of the library. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Mione" Harry said quietly as he sat down next to Hermione. She had her nose buried in a book about Time Travel. She looked up with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hi" 

"Is there something going on between you and Sirius?" he asked. Hermione nodded sadly.

"We were going out for a while, until Lucius Malfoy decided to stick his tongue down my throat. Sirius caught us and he thinks that I _wanted _to kiss him. Malfoy fancies me and I'm absolutely terrified" she admitted. Harry looked shocked, then gave Hermione a hug. 

"Yeah, well, that's Padfoot for ya" he told her kindly. 

"And there's a Christmas Ball tonight. We were gonna go together, but then he-he dumped me and asked out Clare Spinnet" she said, her voice cracking slightly. Harry looked sympathetic.

"Wanna go with me?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up and stared at him in disbelief. 

"_What?!" _

"Wanna go to the Ball with me? Hey, we're all staying for a while. About a week maximum, I think" 

"Sure, I'd love to go with you" Hermione smiled "Just as friends, right?" Harry nodded and grinned.

"Of course" 

"That reminds me, what _are you and some of the members from DA doing here?" she asked, looking curious. Harry's face darkened._

"We received news that the Death Eaters were going to try and follow us back into the past to try and finish my mum and dad off now, while they're still in school. I dunno how they're gonna do it with Dumbledore around, but that's all we know. So I got a few members from DA to come with us. Lupin offered to be the adult and we think he might be an asset too, seeing as he's so good at Defense" 

Hermione smiled.

"That's great! I do hope that they don't attack" Harry nodded.

"Me too. I don't want my parents to see me duel"

"Why?" 

"Well, one thing's for sure, if Lestrange or Pettigrew turn up, I might lose control and try to use an Unforgivable and I think they might freak if I do that" Hermione giggled.

"I have every faith in you Harry" Harry grinned as he hugged her. 

"We'll always be best of friends, right Mione?" Hermione nodded.

"You got it!" 

"So, Miss Granger, you'd better go and get ready for the Ball tonight. You can't go like that!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione giggled, then she but her lip.

"What about Ron?"

"Oh, don't worry about him! He told me he was gonna break up with you because he didn't wanna strain your friendship" Hermione sighed with relief.

"Well, at least that's put a smile on my face" 

"I'll see you later, okay Mione?" Hermione nodded and gave Harry one last hug, before running off to the Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the Ball that night. 


	11. Chapter 11

As Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the Gryffindor common room, they arrived to see Harry grinning madly. 

"Hi" Hermione said with a big smile on her face. Harry winked at her. 

"Hey baby, lookin' good!" Hermione made to smack Harry round the head, but Harry dodged out of the way at the last second. Everyone laughed.

"I know you too well, Mione" He informed her. Hermione giggled. Neville smiled as he took Luna by the hand and together, they both left for the Great Hall.  Hermione cooed after them.

"That is so _sweet!" Harry laughed. _

"You think that all couples that hold hands are sweet" Ron exclaimed. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, who flinched, but didn't back down "And I've got a bone to pick with you!" 

Lily and the Marauders watched after them with worried expressions on their faces, except Sirius, who smirked. 

"When are you gonna get rid of that ruddy _animal _of yours!" he said furiously "Do you know what that _monster _did to my Potions essay the other day? He ripped it to shreds with his claws!" Ron cried. Hermione sighed with exasperation. 

"Well, Ron, if you'd stop leaving your essays out on the table, then Crookshanks wouldn't tear it apart, would he? Use your brain!" 

"I don't need to be told by some Know-It-All!" Ron snapped, then immediately regretted saying it, when Hermione's expression turned to one of hurt. Harry glared at him. Ron shuffled his feet on the ground.

"Sorry" he muttered. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Ron.

"Oh, I've missed arguing with you! It's not been the same!" Ginny and Harry both sniggered as Ron turned crimson with embarrassment. Everyone watched with astonishment as Hermione kissed him on the cheek and turned back to Harry.

"Well, are you going to escort me to the Great Hall or are you just going to stand there gaping at me like a melon?" Harry shut his mouth and blushed.

"Hey, remember the last time Harry acted like that?" Ginny asked, grinning evilly. Hermione giggled.

"Oh, you mean with Cho?" Harry blushed even redder. 

"I'm over her now, alright? So leave it out"

"Alright, alright, but I recall you and Ron taking the mick of Ginny and I when we kept swooning over Sirius and Remus" Hermione told him "Come on, let's go, I wanna get to the Ball some time tonight" Harry nodded as she took his arm and they both exited the Gryffindor common room. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sirius laughed as he danced with Clare. He had to admit that she was a pretty awful dancer. He hoped that she wasn't as bad at kissing as she was at dancing. His eyes roamed the Great Hall and spotted James and Lily hugging each other, Remus and Ginny with dreamy looks on their faces as they stared into each others eyes. But where were Harry and Hermione? Wait, why was he even thinking that? He was over Hermione! He shook his head to stop thoughts of Hermione plaguing his mind. He turned back to Clare and grinned. He'd got one of the best looking girls in school and tonight, he'd bed her. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing, c'mon, let's go in" Harry smiled reassuringly at her as they entered the Great Hall. Almost everyone stopped to stare at Harry and Hermione, their mouths agape. Suddenly, whispers and pointing came their way, but Harry just ignored it. __

_He's probably used to it from all the attention in our time, _Hermione thought to herself. She caught Sirius' eye and quickly looked away, yet she couldn't help smiling slightly. Sirius had looked completely stunned when he saw her. 

"Want some punch?" Harry asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"No thanks" Harry smiled.

"I don't want any either, so . . .  do you wanna dance?" Harry asked nervously. Hermione nodded as they both made their way onto the dance floor. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sirius watched Harry and Hermione dance with a strange feeling. Was it hurt? Sirius snorted, he'd never be hurt by a female, let alone one that would snog Lucius Malfoy. 

_But he murdered Hermione's parents, she wouldn't snog him willingly, _a part of Sirius' mind said rationally, but the stubborn part of his mind refused to listen and that was the side that won. He turned to Clare and noticed that she was looking strangely at Harry.

"Who's he?" Sirius shrugged.

"No idea" he lied. He watched with jealousy as Hermione danced with _Harry, instead of _him.__

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Suddenly, the music and lights went out. Everyone screamed. Harry held onto Hermione, while Neville and Luna hugged each other tightly. Ginny clung onto Remus. 

"Ginny" Remus whispered, sounding frightened "I can't move" 

Ginny stared at the outline of Remus.

"_What?!" _

"I can't move, I-I think I'm paralyzed" This same thing that had happened to Remus had amazingly, struck the whole school, except the people from the future. Even _Dumbledore couldn't move! _

Suddenly, the double doors to the Great Hall burst open as people that looked to be in black cloaks, filed in. The lights flickered back on and everyone screamed. It was the Death Eaters from the future! 

They all removed their hoods as everyone from the future gasped. 

"Get together!" Harry yelled as he looked to each of the DA members. They all nodded as they scrambled together, but the Death Eaters merely laughed.

"Potter, do you honestly think you can defeat _us_?" Lucius Malfoy cried, grinning maliciously. Harry growled.

"I've done it before Malfoy, I can do it again!" Dumbledore muttered something and a white light engulfed everyone that was paralyzed.

"What did you do?" Bellatrix Lestrange demanded.

"I just put a protection charm on everyone in the school, that's all" Dumbledore replied calmly. (It's a spell that I made up!) Bellatrix looked outraged. 

"NO! NOW WE CAN'T DISPOSE OF POTTER AND EVANS!" She screamed. Harry laughed. 

"You honestly think you could kill my mum and dad that easily, Lestrange?" 

"Well, I killed your precious godfather, didn't I?" she spat. Harry's eyes flashed with anger. Malfoy scanned the young group of DA members and his eyes glinted as he raised his wand.

"_Accio mudblood" Hermione screamed as she went flying into Malfoy's arms. _

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, looking torn between anger and fear of what Malfoy would do to her. Malfoy smirked as he pointed his wand to Hermione's throat. 

"Who wants to see a killing?" he asked. Hermione struggled to get free, but to no avail, he was a lot stronger than her. Suddenly, a jet of white light hit him square in the back, Malfoy fell, gasping for breath. He turned to see Lupin standing there in a fighting stance, his eyes ablaze. Malfoy smirked as he stood back up. 

"Ah, Lupin. So good of you to join us" Everyone stared in shock as the realization of the man standing in front of them was Remus Lupin sunk in. 

"Leave her alone! What do you have against her, Malfoy? This isn't the first time you've attempted to kill her!" Malfoy smirked.

"Ah, she's Potter's friend and a mudblood. Those are two reasons why she needs to die, Lupin" Lupin clenched his jaw. Harry had made sure that Hermione was behind him. Neville, Luna and Ron were standing behind Harry, waiting for the order to attack. 

"Not yet" he whispered, holding his hand out. The Death Eater standing next to Bellatrix, removed his hood. Lupin narrowed his eyes even more as James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter gasped. It was Wormtail! He was shaking (as always), but he didn't seem as scared as he normally was. There was an air about him that made him seem more confident than normal. 

"I believe you remember Wormtail, your _old friend" _Malfoy said with an evil grin. Most of the Death Eaters now were watching how Lupin would react, it was then that Harry gave the signal.

"NOW!" He yelled as several yells of "STUPEFY!" could be heard. Nott fell over, stunned, while a few others only just managed to dodge the jets of light heading their way.

Bellatrix squealed as she aimed her wand at Neville. 

"_Accio Longbottom" she cried. Neville yelled as he zoomed into her arms. Bellatrix's eyes were alight with something that looked like madness. _

"The last of the Longbottom's! I get to torture the last of the Longbottom's!" she cried gleefully "You'll be spending St. Mungo's with your mother and father soon, boy! _Crucio_!" Neville's screams echoed throughout the Great Hall, while all anyone else could do was watch. Even Dumbledore, whose eyes were ablaze with something more than fire, couldn't move, due to the strength of the paralyzing potion that had been put in the punch. 

"NEVILLE!" Harry shouted. 

"Don't worry about me Harry! Get them!" Neville yelled. Harry gritted his teeth as he nodded. 

"ATTTTAACCCKKK!" He cried as the members of the DA ran to battle. Lupin took his fighting stance, ready to fight Wormtail. Harry fought Malfoy, Hermione fought Nott, Ron fought Avery, while Luna and Ginny were trying their hardest to free Neville, who was still caught in Bellatrix's grip. 

"Just wondering something Potter" Malfoy said as he dodged a curse that Harry had sent his way "What on earth does DA stand for?" 

"Oh, wouldn't _you like to know?" Harry said smugly. _

"DA stands for _DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" Hermione screamed. Cheers from DA erupted as Neville finally got free from Bellatrix. _

"WE ARE FOREVER LOYAL TO DUMBLEDORE!" Ginny yelled as she sent a Bat Bogey Hex, Bellatrix's way. Suddenly, a roar of pain erupted from the other end of the Great Hall. Ginny looked for the source and gasped when she saw Wormtail with his hand grasped around Lupin's wrist. If he wasn't loosened from Wormtail's grip soon, he would die! Without thinking, Ginny ran forward.

"Ginny, NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Ron cried. Ginny ran at full speed on one of the tables as she jumped up high into the air. 

"EXPELLIARMUS!" She screamed. Wormtail went flying backwards as Ginny landed on the floor "IMMOBILAS!" She shouted as Wormtail froze in his spot, his eyes darting all over the place. Lupin groaned as he collapsed onto the floor, unable to move. The silver had hit him hard! 

"Professor Lupin!" Luna shouted "HE'S INJURED!" Ginny knelt down next to him, trembling madly. 

"STUPEFY!" Hermione's voice called out. Ginny whirled around as she saw Nott with his wand mere inches from the back of her head. 

"GINNY! MOVE!" Ron shouted.

"NO! PROFESSOR LUPIN'S HURT!" 

"HE'LL BE FINE! MOVE IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED JUST SITTING THERE!" 

"I DON'T CARE!" 

"_Avada Kedavra!" Avery cried. Harry dodged the killing curse by inches. _

"OI! Have you forgotten about the prophecy?! I can only be killed by Voldemort!" Harry yelled. He turned to see Bellatrix making a move towards him. Harry aimed his wand at her.

"It's thanks to _you that I leaned how to use this! This is for Sirius! _Crucio!_" Bellatrix's screams filled the air as Harry smirked. He raised his wand to stop the spell. _

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed. Malfoy had Hermione again and it looked like he had the upper hand. Lupin was crumpled in a heap on the floor, bleeding profusely. Luna and Neville were both unconscious, Ginny was weeping by Lupin's side, while Ron was being restrained by Nott and Avery. Harry gritted his teeth as he made a move forward.

"Take another step Potter and she dies!" Malfoy hissed. Harry clenched his hands into fists. There was no way for it! Hermione was going to die and it was all his fault! 

Suddenly, a burst of white light filled the entire Great Hall. Everyone shut their eyes as the light split into three. As the lights slowly died down, there standing in the places of the lights were the ghosts of Lily, James and Sirius. 


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone gaped at the three ghosts in front of them. Harry was rubbing his eyes furiously as he stared at them in disbelief. Bellatrix let out a shriek, while Ron swore under his breath.

"Impossible" Malfoy breathed, looking from Lily to James and finally to Sirius. Ghost Sirius ran forward and brandished his wand with a determined glint in his eye. 

"_Expelliarmus!" he cried as he aimed his attack at Malfoy. Malfoy went flying backwards as Sirius grabbed a hold of Hermione and held her close to him. _

"Prongs, behind you!" Ghost Sirius yelled. Bellatrix had snuck up behind James and raised her wand.

"_Stupefy!" Lily yelled. Bellatrix stopped in her tracks, stunned. James grinned and gave Sirius the thumbs-up. He ran forward and muttered a spell at Nott and Avery. They both screamed as they tried to run away, but they failed as the spell hit them. The sight of seeing ghosts wasn't something they saw every day. Lily nodded in approval as she scanned the Death Eaters; they were all either unconscious or stunned. Suddenly, she gasped on seeing someone in a crumpled heap on the floor and moaning in agony. _

"Remus!" she cried as she ran over to him. James' and Sirius' heads shot up as they noticed their old friend in pain. They both made their way over to him and knelt down next to him. Ginny was still sobbing by his side.

"He won't talk to me!" she whispered. The three ghosts looked to each other and nodded. Putting their hands out over Lupin's body, they muttered a few words as a white light enveloped him. A few seconds later, his wounds were gone and he opened his eyes. He stared for a few minutes and then his face softened. 

"Am I dead?" he asked. Lily giggled. 

"No, Moony, you're very much alive. We just saved your life" James told him. Lupin smiled weakly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you guys again" Sirius and James held their hands out to Lupin, who took them and was pulled up to standing position. Lily's jaw dropped when a certain Death Eater caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes as she nudged James in the ribs. James seemed to notice this also as he turned to Sirius and smirked. Sirius looked to Lupin, who looked like he was about to start laughing. All four of them made their way over to Wormtail. Wormtail looked like he was hyperventilating, but because he was under the Immobilas spell, no one could tell. Lupin undid the spell and Wormtail gasped.

"L-Lily, J-James, S-Sirius, you-you're s-supposed to be _dead_!" 

"We know" Sirius told him as he narrowed his eyes at him, his fist clenched around his wand. Lily made to raise her wand, but James stopped her by holding his hand out. 

"I think if we're gonna kill Wormtail, we'll do it together" Lupin and Sirius nodded.

"Hey, can I help?" Harry called out. Sirius chuckled as he turned to Harry.

"Sure Prongs Jr." Lily and James stared at their son in amazement. 

"My god, he looks just like me!" James whispered in awe. 

"He has my eyes" Lily observed, studying his eyes intently. Harry blushed as he looked away and turned to Sirius with a grin on his face. 

"Hey Padfoot" Harry whispered, his voice breaking. Sirius winked at him as he grinned back at him. 

The three ghosts, Lupin and Harry raised their wands to Wormtail. Wormtail got down on his knees and started begging and pleading.

"NO! _Please, you-you wouldn't! _It's me_ Wormtail! Your old friend!" _

"Yes, _old friend is correct, but the person begging in front of us is a traitor who doesn't deserve to live" James spat. Harry nodded, his eyes ablaze with unshed tears. _

"Say goodbye Wormtail!" Lupin whispered. Wormtail was shaking violently. They all raised their wands and yelled out the killing curse. 

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Wormtail's screams filled the air as he keeled over, dead. Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"I never thought I'd see the rat dead" Harry laughed as tears streamed down his face.  Sirius smiled as he pulled him into a hug. James and Lily waved their wands and muttered another spell. There was another burst of light and everyone that was paralyzed, could move again. Dumbledore looked at the three ghosts in amazement as his eyes twinkled. Harry carried on crying into Sirius' chest, but yet he was amazed. Even though Harry could see right through him, he could _feel _him as if he were alive. Harry pulled away with red eyes as he turned to his dead parents. Lily looked on the verge of tears herself as she stared at her son. James smiled proudly at his son. Harry smiled weakly back. Lupin and Sirius hugged as Lupin broke down in tears. Hermione stared at Ghost Sirius in disbelief; he seemed so much more mature than when he was a teenager. _This was the Sirius that she loved, not the teenage one who kept accusing her of being a Death Eater, yet, they were both the same person and she wasn't sure whether she was ready to forgive him for all the horrible things he'd said. Alive Sirius looked to Hermione in awe. She'd fought against Death Eaters and put her life on the line for her friends! How could he have been so _stupid_ as to even _think_ that she was working as one? _

"Hey Hermione" Ghost Sirius said as he held out his arms to hug her, but at the last minute, she ducked and backed away, shaking her head with tears streaming down her face. Ghost Sirius watched her with confusion. 

"Stay-away-from-me" she sobbed as she ran away. Ghost Sirius scratched his head as he watched her run from the Great Hall.

"What did I do wrong?" he mused. Ghost James and Lily glanced at each other with small smiles on their faces. Ghost Sirius decided to follow Hermione to see where she was going and so he set off after her. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sirius stopped on hearing Hermione's sobs in the Astronomy Tower. He watched her cry, feeling curious as to why she was so upset, but also dreading what she would say, seeing how she'd reacted when he'd tried to hug her. 

"Hermione?" He prompted gently. Hermione's head snapped up as she turned to see Sirius studying her intently. 

"Will you stop that?" she snapped, looking irritated. Sirius looked at her, taken aback.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked, looking worried. 

"Oh, well, you should know, shouldn't you? I mean, after all, you _dumped _me!" Sirius looked shocked.

"We went out? What exactly happened?" he asked slowly. Hermione sniffed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. 

"You dumped me cos you thought _I _was snogging _Malfoy!" she said bitterly. Sirius stared at her in disbelief, before bursting out laughing._

"_Seriously?" he cried as he laughed harder. Hermione looked away as she sniffed again. He stopped laughing, but his tone still sounded amused. _

"Well, I was a bit of an ass when I was seventeen" 

"You can say that again!" Hermione exclaimed "You kept saying to everyone that I was a Death Eater and that I shouldn't be trusted!" she said as she let out a sob. Sirius looked guilty as he sat down next to her and put his arms round her. 

"Hey, look at me now? I'm not as stupid as I was when I was younger. I-I do like you, but it's the fact that-"

"You're dead and I'm alive" she muttered dully. Sirius nodded sadly. 

"I was actually going to . . . I mean, _we_ were going to, well, you know . . . " she trailed off, staring into space. Sirius hugged her tighter. 

"How long are you, Lily and James here for?" she questioned him. 

"Well, we're here for about 48 hours, I think" Sirius said with a mischievous grin on his face. Hermione looked worried.

"What?" 

"Well, while Prongs and I are here, I think we might play a few pranks on Snape and-"

"_No!" she stated firmly. _

"But-"

"No!" 

"But-"

"No, buts!" 

"Yeah, I know, but-" 

"Sirius!" 

Sirius' face dropped as his smile faded.

"Oh, alright" he said in a defeated voice, showing puppy dog eyes. Hermione sighed; he always looked so adorable with that face that she couldn't resist.

"Oh, _alright, you can prank him!" Sirius grinned as he stood up._

"The puppy dog eyes win again! Yahoo!" Hermione giggled. He kissed her lightly on the lips as he raced off to down the staircase. Hermione stared after him, stunned that he'd just kissed her on the lips. Just as she was about to look out the window, Sirius appeared again as he grinned. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, you've got sweet lips that taste like strawberry" he informed her, before running off again. Hermione stared at where he'd just been standing a few seconds ago in disbelief. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ghost Sirius burst into the Great Hall, grinning like a madman. 

"Mione's allowed me to pull a few pranks!" he said triumphantly. Lily laughed, while James and Lupin looked amused. 

"Nice one Padfoot, what did you have to do to get her to allow you?" James asked.  
"Oh, I just gave her the puppy dog eyes, they never fail!" he said proudly. Meanwhile, seventeen year-old Sirius had crept up to the Astronomy Tower to have a word with his ex-girlfriend.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Who's there?" Hermione questioned cautiously as she pulled out her wand. 

"It's me" Sirius said as he carefully stepped forward. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" she spat. Sirius took a deep shuddering breath.

"I-I just wanted to say that I am really, _really _sorry about how I've acted for the past few days, I've acted like a total jerk and-and I guess that's it" he finished lamely. Hermione snorted.

"Did you expect me to just fall into your arms and everything would go back to how it was before the incident?" she questioned him harshly. Sirius shook his head furiously. 

"N-No! I-I mean, look Hermione, I shouldn't have reacted like that, I knew all along that it wasn't really your fault, b-but my mind wouldn't believe it! _Please Hermione, _just give me another chance_, I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Sirius pleaded desperately. Hermione considered it for a few moments. _

"_Only, if you never do that again! If something like that happens again, you find out the facts before putting the blame on me!" Sirius nodded furiously._

"I promise!" Hermione smiled slightly as she walked closer to him. 

"What about Clare?" she questioned him. 

"What about her? She's only my date for the Ball" He said carelessly. 

"Oh, she isn't your new girlfriend?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face. 

"No" 

"Are you being honest?" 

"Yes" 

Hermione studied him for a moment as if trying to read his mind. 

"Alright, I believe you" Suddenly, she started giggling madly. Sirius looked at her quizzically.

"What?" 

"Nothing, I just-remembered something that happened once when there was a storm and we were at Grimmauld Place and you were trying to comfort me" she said with a grin. 

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. Hermione leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Lipstick and blusher _really suited you" _


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione stared at Harry with disbelief. He'd just suggested that they all go and play Quidditch at two in the morning! 

"Harry, are you insane?! I can't play _and_ I'm tired!" she whined. Ginny yawned and nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to" Harry pouted as he gave them the puppy dog eyes.

"You guys are no fun!" he moaned. Hermione and Ginny smirked. 

"Yeah well … you've got the Marauders, your dad, Sirius, Professor Lupin, Ron … you don't need _us" _

Harry's bottom lip trembled as he pretended to cry.

"Please?" he questioned, putting on a pleading look. Ginny giggled, while Hermione rolled her eyes. Sirius and Remus grinned, while Ghost James was laughing. 

"God, you're all so mean!" he cried as he stormed off to the Quidditch pitch.

"Ooh, temper" Hermione called after him with a broad grin on her face. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry stood in the center of the pitch with his eyes closed. Everyone watched him with curiosity until he suddenly cried out "ACCIO BROOM!" 

A broom came whizzing past Ghost Lily as she screamed. Ghost James watched in awe as Harry caught the broom and shot up into the air. The cold air whipped at his face as he felt more alive than he had done since Sirius' death. He smirked as he turned around and dived. 

"Oh god! He's going to crash!" Ghost Lily yelled, covering her eyes with her hands.

"No, he's not" Hermione stated with a smile as Harry pulled up from the ground at the last minute, his feet brushing against the ground. He shot up into the air once again letting out a whoop of joy. 

"He's brilliant" James exclaimed. Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement. Lupin, Ghost Sirius and Ghost James looked to each other and nodded. They drew out their wands and cleared their throats.

"ACCIO BROOM!" They all cried. Three brooms came flying past Hermione and Ginny, who leaped into Remus' and Sirius' arms. James laughed. They all mounted the brooms and sped off into the air. Ghost James smirked as he flew beside Harry. 

"Hello there son, enjoying yourself?" Ghost James asked. Harry nodded.

"Wanna race?"

"Sure, I've never lost before, I'm not about to start now"

"Ditto!" 

Lupin and Ghost Sirius laughed madly as they watched the Potters' race each other, both determined to win. 

Hermione smiled as she hugged Sirius close to her. Sirius kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. Hermione giggled madly. Ginny bit her lip, while watching Remus who was grinning madly at her. 

"What?" she asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. It's just … you look so pretty" Ginny blushed, then shoved Remus playfully.

"Shut up"

"I'm being honest!" 

"Whatever" 

Remus rolled his eyes, then smiled when he saw Ron eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

"Ignore him" Ginny told him "He's just being a big brother and looking out for his little sister" Remus smirked.

"D'you think he'd mind if I pinged your bra?"

"Remus!" 

"What?" he asked innocently. 

"That's not funny!"

"It's not supposed to be!" 

"Well, _I'm not going to let you ping my bra" she told him sternly. Remus pouted._

"Aaaww, Meany!" Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Boys!" Remus crossed his arms over his chest and pulled a face.

"I'm _not a boy! I'm almost a man!" Ginny laughed._

"Yeah right! You're still immature"  
"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are too!" 

"SHUT UP!"

"No" 

"I'm not talking to you anymore"

"Fine then, don't" Ginny said as she stormed off. Remus stared after her.

"I was only kidding!" he cried. He dashed after her yelling out apologies. Hermione and Lily both laughed. Hermione leaned into Sirius and sighed.

"I wish I could stay here" she finally said sadly "But I know that I can't" Sirius held her tighter.

"I know" he whispered "I wish we could stay together for the rest of our lives. I've really mucked up your time here by acting like a jerk" he mumbled. Hermione turned to look at him and kissed him lightly on the nose. She took his hand and led him back into Hogwarts.

"Where're we going?" he asked finally on seeing that Hermione was still pulling him along a corridor. 

"Well …" she trailed off, after pushing Sirius into a room. His eyes widened when he saw that it was the Room of Requirement. There was a double bed in the middle of the room. He turned to Hermione with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" he questioned uncertainly. Hermione nodded as she pressed herself against him.

"I've never been more sure of anything" she whispered. Sirius smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. 

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. 

"I love you too" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Gin? I'm sorry; honestly, I promise that I was only joking!" Remus told her. Ginny turned around and smiled sweetly. 

"I know" Remus stared at her in bewilderment.

"You do? Then why did you-?" he stopped abruptly when he realized where they were. They were in a secret passage where only Remus and her knew about. They'd discovered it a few days back. Realization dawned on him as he grinned. 

"Naughty naughty" he said, waving his finger in a scolding manner. Ginny giggled, then put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Remus responded almost instantly, his grip around her waist was protective, yet strong. 

"You're amazing" Remus breathed, when they pulled apart. Ginny blushed and rested her head on his chest.

"So are you" she replied as she kissed him once again. 

Okay this chapter totally sucked! I am sooo sorry ppl if I've disappointed you! I don't know what's wrong with me today! My apologies to anyone who h8s this chappie! Ice Queen11


	14. Chapter 14

(Okay A/N, I've decided to expand the ghosts and the future ppl's visit in the past for extra few weeks because I really wanted to add this chappie! Sorry if I've annoyed anyone!)

About two weeks later, school was back in business. Everyone groaned in annoyance when they realized they'd either not completed their homework or the fact that they were having so much fun that they didn't want to work. By now, everyone knew that Harry was Harry Potter, James and Lily's son. Lily had freaked out completely at first, but eventually calmed down when she had had a word with her ghost self. 

Harry was grinning madly from receiving news that Lupin would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts for the first few lessons, seeing as their new teacher wouldn't be able to get to Hogwarts for another week, due to an illness. 

Ghost Sirius was always seen with Ghost James, they seemed to always be planning pranks of some kind and Hermione feared the worst. It was bad enough having themselves at the age of seventeen planning pranks, but their ghost selves as well? 

It was a late Monday morning when Hermione awoke and screamed on seeing the time. Ginny blearily opened an eye, glared at Hermione, then shut it again. Hermione leapt up and threw back Ginny's covers. Ginny shivered and curled up into a ball.

"GINNY! WAKE UP! IT'S EIGHT THIRTY! WE'VE GOT TO BE READY FOR CLASSES IN HALF AN HOUR!" Ginny shot out of bed as if receiving an electric shock.

"I'm up" She squeaked and dashed into the bathroom. Hermione shrieked in annoyance.

"_I was meant to go and get washed first!" she yelled indignantly. _

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = =

They hurried into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom five minutes long. Amazingly, Ghost James, Sirius and Lily were sitting there, along with Lupin who looked startled to see the girls _late _for class. Sirius winked at Hermione and patted a seat next to him, which had obviously been reserved for her, Ron on the other side. Ginny smiled when she saw a vacant seat in between Harry and Remus. They were both smiling at her. They quickly sat themselves down and got out their parchment and quills. 

Lupin smiled and shook his head.

"Well, shall we proceed with the lesson? If someone would be so kind as to fill in Miss Granger and Miss Weasley on what we were discussing first of all?" 

Lily raised her hand, her eyes twinkling as Lupin nodded to her.

"We were discussing Boggarts" she replied, lowering her arm onto the desk. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other knowingly with similar grins on their faces. 

"Now … does anyone know the charm that we use to defend ourselves against a Boggart?" 

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny immediately raised their hands. Ghost James laughed at Hermione's enthusiasm. She was waving her hand madly in the air. Sirius watched her in amusement. Lupin's smiled widened when he purposely chose Harry. Hermione put a hand down and pouted. 

Instead of trying to be number one at knowing everything, Hermione chose to talk to Sirius, who was more than happy to oblige. A few minutes later, however, Lupin's voice interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, but if you both continue to talk throughout my class, I'll have to give you both detentions" Hermione gulped slightly; she'd only ever received one detention in her life. Sirius bit back a laugh as Lupin grinned. 

"Hey, Mione, how about we go and do something more productive in the Astronomy Tower after class?" Hermione giggled and blushed and whispered back that she'd think about it. 

"That's it, I'm afraid you two have detention" Lupin said with an evil grin on his face. Hermione gasped slightly, while Ron and Harry were trying their hardest not to burst out into hysterical laughter. Ginny, unfortunately, wasn't quite as subtle and was literally killing herself laughing. 

"Wait! I can make a bargain with you!" Hermione called out. Lupin looked interested.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?"

"I'll be quiet for the rest of the lesson!" she piped up "I won't answer any questions or talk or anything" A smile tugged at his lips.

"Hermione, for you, that is simply impossible, but if you're willing to do that, then of course, but this means that you can't talk or make a sound" Hermione nodded and agreed to the conditions.

"You have half an hour and your time starts now" Hermione stayed quiet, which Harry and Ron found particularly amazing, so Ron decided to spice it up a bit.

"Hermione, stop trying to talk to me!" Ron yelled out, pretending to look annoyed, but failing miserably. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but then realized what the conditions were for her not to get a detention. She shut her mouth and instead, gave Ron a piercing death glare. 

Ron carried on yelling out every now and then, giving the class a few chuckles at Hermione's wants to protest, but being unable to, she just kept glaring at him. 

In the end, Hermione got so annoyed that she scribbled something furiously on a piece of parchment and stormed up to Professor Lupin. She held it up and he read it and grinned, holding back a chuckle. It read: _Ron keeps trying to get me in trouble! Can you please tell him to stop it? _

Lupin took the piece of parchment from her and scribbled something under hers, then gave it back to her. She read through it and burst out laughing, then quickly made herself laugh silently as everyone watched her curiously. She handed it to Ginny, who read it then started laughing herself.

"Professor, are you calling my brother a t.w.a.t?" Lupin shook his head.

"Nope, I'm calling him a rat. He shouldn't be trying to get his friends in trouble" Ron and Harry looked to each other and started laughing. Ghost Sirius and James were chuckling madly, while both Alive and Ghost Lily were trying their best to stifle their giggles. Five minutes later, the bell rung and Hermione leapt up, batting her eyelashes at Lupin. Lupin chuckled.

"You can talk now and no, you don't have detention" Hermione jumped into the air and let out a whoop of triumph. 

"God, I'm good!" she yelled as she ran to catch up with Ginny and Lily. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = ==  == = = =

"God Remus, you're so _mean!" Hermione told him later on that night. Remus merely shrugged, grinning madly._

"I found it extremely entertaining, it really shut you up" Ron told her. Hermione glared at him.

"I can't _believe you kept trying to get me into trouble when I wasn't saying anything!" _

"He wasn't really gonna give you detention Hermione, you could tell by the look on his face, he found the whole thing hilarious" Harry said, eyes laughing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Harry Potter, shut up!" she snapped. Harry held out his hands in defense.

"Calm it girl. Anyways, Sirius is looking for ya, he said to meet him in the Astronomy Tower" Hermione nodded and ran at full speed to the Astronomy Tower. On the way though, who should she bump into? Lucius Malfoy. 

"Ouch!" Hermione yelped as she fell to the floor. Lucius held out a hand to help her up. Hermione glared at him angrily and slapped his hand away.

"Keep away from me Malfoy, you've done enough damage as it is!" she snapped, making to storm off, but Malfoy grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Look, what happened with my future self … _I _don't feel that way, _I _don't want you dead" He told her sincerely. Hermione carried on glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't accept your apology or whatever it is you're trying to say. You purposely turned my boyfriend against me, so if you think that I'm gonna forgive you, then you've wasted your time" she said coldly. Lucius fixed her with a hurt stare.

"Mione, I …"

"Don't call me that!" she spat harshly. Lucius winced slightly and lowered his gaze to the floor. 

"I really like you" 

"Well, I don't like you, so take a hint and _leave-me-alone_!" Hermione yelled, yanking her arm out of Lucius' grip. Lucius growled as he watched Hermione storm off.

"You won't get rid of me that easily Hermione, you just wait! You'll regret that you ever got together with Black and not me!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione giggled madly as she entered the Astronomy Tower. It was rather dark and nothing could be seen.

"Sirius?" she questioned as she ventured into the darkness. A hand grabbed her and pushed her against a wall and started kissing her passionately. Hermione suddenly felt dizzy.

"S-Sirius?" she gasped as they pulled away.

"Yes, milady?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Hermione was glad that it was dark as she blushed bright red.

"You …"

"Yes?" he questioned, running a finger along her jaw and kissing her lightly on the neck. Hermione gulped slightly as she shivered. Sirius stopped what he was doing and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos" he murmured and with that said; a light appeared out of nowhere, illuminating the two lovers' faces "Are you alright?" he queried. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine"

"Sure?" Hermione nodded again.

"Honestly, I'm-just a little cold"

"Oh, I see" He muttered as he neared her once again, whispering "Nox" and putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmhhmmm?"

"How much do you love me?" he asked. Hermione's eyes shot open as she stared at disbelief, the figure that had its arms around her.

"What?"

"How much do you love me?"

"Well, I … honestly never really thought _how _much I loved you. I do love you, yes. Why?"

"Would you love me enough to stay with me?" he asked, kissing her neck once again. Hermione suddenly stiffened. Stay? In the past? Was that even possible? She'd thought about it, a lot, but, when it came down to it, yes, she'd give anything to stay, but … there was still Harry and Ron to take into consideration.

Sirius immediately sensed that something was wrong as he stopped what he was doing and brought a hand to caress her face.

"I was only wondering" he whispered "But I'd love for you to stay with me. I've never felt this way about any other girl before"

"I-I'm flattered, but—"

"But?"

"You love me?" she questioned.

"Yes, but—" Sirius was cut off by Hermione's lips being pressed against his. He staggered slightly at having her full weight thrown upon him. As they both sat down on the floor, lips still locked together, Sirius having completely forgotten their conversation, Hermione teasingly tugged at his shirt, making Sirius groan.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lucius grumbled in annoyance. There simply _had _to be a way to get Hermione to like him and not _Black_! Maybe he could … no, that wouldn't work. He put his head in his hands and thought. He wanted her … _badly _he couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. So … he'd have to think up some sort of cunning plan. That's what Slytherins did, and that's definitely what Lucius was going to do!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry yawned deeply and rubbed his eyes.

"Looks like I'm ready for some sleep" he commented tiredly "Might as well see you guys in the morning"

"Yeah, see you in the morning, mate" Ron called after him. He too, yawned and stretched his arms in the air "Looks like I'm tired too"

"Are you gonna go to bed as well?" Ginny questioned. Ron shrugged.

"Dunno. Why?"

"Just wondered, because you and Harry both look very tired" she commented "Huge bags under your eyes"

"Well, thanks a lot sis" Ron said sarcastically "You make me feel so much better" Ginny laughed. Remus' eyes twinkled mischievously as Ron yawned once again.

"Actually, I think I _will _go to sleep. I am feeling rather tired. G'night" Ron murmured as he made his way up to the boys' bedroom. As soon as Ron was out of the room, Remus had grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She giggled as she pulled away.

"Not in here, we could get caught!"

"So?" Ginny giggled once again.

"Remus?"

"_Please? _One more kiss!"

"Why don't we just go somewhere more private, hmm?"

"Because, I wanna be naughty" Remus said with a grin. Ginny pretended to look disapproving, but failed miserably.

"Tut tut Remus Lupin, I'm surprised at you!" Remus feigned hurt.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Ginny laughed.

"C'mon then, let's go to the broom cupboard" he stood up rather abruptly and grabbed her hand.

"But I thought you wanted to be naughty" she said with a giggle.

"I changed my mind" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny grinned knowingly.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lucius' head shot up as the perfect plan formed inside of his head. That was it! He breathed, feeling excited. It was _perfect_! He'd start work on it straight away-tonight!


End file.
